Multitalent -kyumin story-
by Raekyuminnie
Summary: Lee sungmin, namja manis dan imut dengan segudang bakat yang dia punya. Dia dijuluki The Multitalent Boy. Segala hal bisa dia lakukan. Namun bagaimanakah kalau dia harus berurusan dengan Cho Kyuhyun, siswa jenius yang tak mau mengikuti olimpiade matematika. Demi nilai matematika yang tak pernah diatas 50, sungmin harus mengasah bakatnya dalam bidang "Membujuk Cho Kyuhyun"
1. Chapter 1

**Title : ****Multitalent (kyumin story)**

**Author : Raekyuminnie**

**Genre : ****Romance**

**Rating : T **

**Cast : ****Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, dan Beberapa Cast Tambahan beserta yang numpang lewat.*plakk haha**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves****, family**** and GOD.**** But story is mine.**

**Warning : Typos, ****Boys love, ****Geje ,**** cerita yang pasaran,****No bash! Nama marga disesuaikan cerita. ****Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **

**Lee sungmin, namja manis dan imut dengan segudang bakat yang dia punya. Dia dijuluki The Multitalent Boy. Segala hal bisa dia lakukan. Dari hal kecil sampai yang luar biasa. Namun bagaimanakah kalau dia dihadapkan oleh situasi yang mengharuskan dia berurusan dengan Cho Kyuhyun, siswa jenius yang tak mau mengikuti olimpiade matematika. Demi nilai matematika yang tak pernah diatas 50, sungmin harus mengasah bakatnya dalam bidang "Membujuk Cho Kyuhyun".**

Let's go to read, guys!

-**Multitalent –**

**Chapter 1**

Hari senin selalu menjadi hari yang memalaskan diri untuk setiap pelajar yang muak dengan belajar. Yah, banyak yang mengharapkan hari minggu selama seminggu. Dasar pelajar bodoh!. Seperti dikebanyakan sekolah yang mewajibkan upacara di hari senin telah berjejer rapi para pelajar dengan seragam sekolah yang melekat di badannya. Dengan berbagai ekspresi –ada yang menguap. Bercerita, bahkan memandang kosong- mereka harus menerima nasip berdiri di bawah matahari mendengarkan amanat dari sang kepala sekolah. Gerbang sekolah yang bertuliskan SAPPHIRE ELF High School telah tertutup sempurna. Salahkan saja motto yang dipegang teguh sekolah elite itu "tak boleh kalah dari matahari" sehingga kedisiplinan sangat ditegakkan. Ahh, kenapa kita malah bahas sekolahnya sih….

"bapak harap kalian semua untuk meningkatkan kualitas belajar bukan hanya sebuah keajaiban yang harus turun dari langit .tapi membutuhkan usaha dan kerja keras didalamnya. Demikian amanat yang bias saya sampaikan. Semoga kalian sekedar mengangguk mengiyakan…" suara sang kepala sekolah mengakhiri amanatnya disambut helaan napas para siswa yang sedara tadi mengeluh akan teriknya matahari

"ahh.. jung seongsaenim sangat lama beramanat. Kakiku mulai terasa kram" suara lirih dari barisan yang sepertinya mendapat sinar langsung dari mentari seakan merangkum semua keluhan parah siswa/siswi yng rata-rata sama.

"ne, hyukie aku setuju.. aihh panasnya…"kata namja yang sesekali memainkan gelang bergambar ikan nemo. orang yang mengklaim dirinya hyukkie itu melap peluh dipelipis namja ikan yang bernama donghae

"kau sungguh berkeringat chagi, setelah upacara ini ganti seragammu. Aku tak mau deketan dengan namja yang bajunya basah semua karena keringat" namja ikan hanya mengangguk pasrah

"Minnie kau tak panas?" Tanya donghae ke orang dihadapannya. Namja yang dipanggil Minnie lalu berbalik dan melepaskan senyum manis. Sinar mentari yang menyinari seakan memberikan kilauan tersendiri baginya. Kalau tidak mengingat kalau si hyukie ini kekasihnya, dijamin detik itu juga donghae akan jatuh oleh silau pesonanya.

"panas sih, tapi tak apa. kita sudah biasakan? Sudah jangan mengeluh" kata si Minnie

" kau itu Minnie, mengeluh lah sekali-kali.. kau harus mengasah bakat untuk mengeluh" cibir hyukie

"tenanglah hyukie.. jangan sampai kita kedapatan berbincang. Baik kalau kita berhadapan dengan si guru bohai kalau si killer.. mengerikan" gidik hae pelan

Si Minnie, hyukie, hae lalu melanjutkan upacara mereka dengan khidmat. Patut digaris bawahi khidmat yg dimaksud adalah hati tidak nikmat.

" mohon isin pak kepala." Suara kim seongsaenim menginterupsi upacara yang akan segera berakhir. Dan tentu saja keluhan panjang pun bermunculan.

"Saya dari bagian kesiswaan hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa sekolah kita telah menambah dua medali lagi. Siswa kita yang berbakat kali ini memenangkan turnamen taekwondo dan juga menyanyi. Kedua medali emas ini berkat keberhasilan lee sungmin .. lee sungmin majulah kedepan.."

Siswa yang bernama lee sungmin yang ternyata si Minnie lalu maju kedepan lapangan. Semua orang bertepuk tangan. Namun ada pula yang mencibir. Bagaimana tidak, lee sungmin yang hanya siswa dikelas E bisa begitu rajin menyumbangkan medali ketimbang siswa dengan predikat A.

"Anak itu bisa segalanya. Menyanyi, menari , beladiri, berenang, basket, sepak bola, skateboard, sulap, kurasa semua bakat telah diborong olehnya. hae ah, sebenarnya aku malu dikelas 12 E ini. Tapi setidaknya ada Minnie yang rajin menyumbangkan medali. Ketimbang anak kelas sombong disana. Lihat saja mereka iri dengan kesuksesan Minnie." Ujar hyukie pelan. Mereka lalu melirik kebarisan A dan benar saja tidak sedikit yang mencibir Minnie..

"yah, setidaknya the multitalent boy itu memiliki bakat yang luar biasa dan kemampuan otak yang rendah luar biasa.. huuh" ujar hae yang kini memandang sungmin yg kini menyerahkan medalinya kekepala sekolah. Diiringi tepukan dari yang lainnya.

Sambil bertepuk tangan hyukie membalas perkataan hae " yah tuhan memang adil" kekehnya pelan.

**^-^Multitalent^-^**

"ah ..aku bosan dengan upacara ini. Apa tak bisa si bocah bantet itu tidak mengikuti perlombaan. Aku bosan melihat wajah sok imutnya itu. Memuakkan!" terdengar suara gadis yang mengaku sebagai seohyun yeoja cantik –coret- dihadapan sekumpulan yeoja pegosip lainnya

" ne,benar-benar sok pamer. Apa dia merasa sebegitu hebatnya? Bakatnya pun tak ada apa-apanya. Aku juga bisa bernyanyi." Ujar yuri dengan lagak sombongnya

"jangan harap kau menyanyi yuri. Aku tak mau telingaku menjadi korban seperti waktu itu" kali ini jesika turut berkomentar

" aku kesal dengannya. Terlebih anak E. gara – gara dia kita dipandang sebelah mata. Apaan tuh. Pokoknya kita harus membalas mereka." Kata seohyun lagi

"caranya?"Tanya yuri dan jesika penasaran

"caranya.. hm.. caranya gak tau" kata seohyun lagi. Sontak saja remasan kertas yang dating dari arah mana saja terbang mengarahnya.

"YAAAA.. kalian apa-apaan Haah?" treriaknya

"pabbo.. kirain kau punya ide" celetuk key dikursi dekat bangku seohyun.

" yak siapa suruh kalian menguping. kalian jangan menguping. dasar sekumpulan makhluk aneh. bisa-bisanya kelas A seaneh ini" dan sontak saja bukan hanya remasan kertas yang melayang tapi juga plastic bekas minuman dan makanan yang didalam laci siswa turut memenuhi bangku seohyun

"menjijikkan!" dipojok kelas paling pojok. Seorang namja dengan rambut ikalnya terlihat menengadah. Sepertinya dia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Karena sejak upacara namja itu tak terlihat.

"selamat jam 8 pagi kyuhyun. Kau melewatkan upacara lagi hari ini" namja pendek dihadapan kyuhyun terlihat menyapa dengan senyumannya

"ne selamat malam. Aku mau tidur lagi ryeowokkie" katanya pelan . namja bernama kyuhyun itu menelungkupkan kepalanya lagi matanya pun terpejam

"ya kyu ini bukan malam.. bangun. sebentar lagi oh seongsaenim masuk. Makanya kalau malam jangan main psp terus dasar kelelawar" ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya. Dia sangat heran mengapa si jenius cho kyuhyun ini sangat suka tidur dikelas. Selama sekelas dengan kyuhyun, dia capek membangunkan nya.

"annyeong anak-anak" suara oh seongsanim memasuki kelas.

"eh, seohyun ah mengapa banyak sampah dibangkumu?" Tanya oh seongsanim kepada seohyun yang masih menggerutu

"dia bukan seohyun guru. Dia tempat sampah" kata minho yang sontak membuat sekelas tertawa

"sudah-sudah. Seohyun bersihkan bangkumu. Dan untuk cho kyuhyun segeralah bangun. Aku kasihan wookie kecil itu membangunkanmu yang seperti kerbau itu."

Kyuhyun mendelik mendengar cemohan sang guru

"menyebalkan" gerutunya pelan

'seongsaenim itu apa?" key yang memang memiliki keingin tahuan tinggi bertanya tatkala melihat lembaran kertas yang di[egang gurunya

"oh ini, ini formulir olimpiade matematika. Sekolah menginginkan salah satu dari kalian mengikuti olimpiade ini sebelum lemari piala penuh dengan piala The Multitalent Boy. Aku rasa kalian bisa menyumbangkan satu saja piala sebelum kalian tamat nanti. Bagaimana? Ada yang berminat?" suara hening seketika.

Meski mereka dikelas A tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa mereka semua pintar tapi juga ada yang otak menengah dan juga karena andil uang. Tentu saja mereka tak segera berlomba menyahut.. menghadapi ulangan dari seongsaenim saja sudah menguras otak apalahi olimpiade.

"ah.. aku bakatnya olimpiade lari guru" sahut minho

"matematika aku gak bisa seongsaenim. Matematikaku saja 70 sudah bersyukur." Kali ini jungmo yang mengeluarkan pendapat

"aku bakatnya di olimpiade tidak seongsaenim? Kalau ada aku mau ikut"

HUUUUUUUHHHH.. seketika semua orang bersorak kala seohyun angkat bicara.

Ryeowokk terkikik. Dia heran bagaimana bias ada makhluk seperti seohyun. Matanya menatap kyuhyun yang terlihat menguap. Hey.. tadi dia dibangunkan untuk belajar dan sekarang siguru malah bergosip didepan.

" wook, bangunkan aku kalau dia sudah berhenti berkicau" kyuhyun mulai tertidur siswa kurang ajar, pikir wookie

"ahh.. kenapa bukan si jenius cho kyuhyun saja" semua orang sontak memandangi kyuhyun akibat teriakan key yang tiba-tiba. Benar juga mengapa mereka bisa melupakan si professor matematika itu. Inikan bidangnya. Beberapa orang mulai bergerutu pabbo!

"aku setuju, bagaimana tuan cho? Tuan cho? HOYY.. TUAN CHOO" oh seongsaenim yang berteriak ditelinga kyuhyun seketika memundurkan badan melihat si tuan cho terbangun kaget. Dihadapannya kini berdiri sang guru. Dia mengusap telinga pelan.

"ani" jawabnya singkat. Sang guru hanya mengerutkan dahi.

" wae? Kau kan pintar matematika."kata oh seongsaenim.

"suruh wookie saja" ujar kyuhyun setengah sadar

"Mwo? Aku? Aishh.. guru tau kan aku kurang dimatematika. Kalau memasak sih boleh saja" kata wookie memberika beberapa pernyataan mendukung agar dia tak terpilih. Enak saja melemparkan masalah seenaknya. Wookie melempar death glare yang segera ditepis oleh angin karena tak direspon oleh kyuhyun sama sekali. Poor wookie!

" A..NIII" ulang kyuhyun lebih keras

"ayolah kyu chagiya.. ini demi kelas kita loh. Masak kita kalah sama kelas E. kita harus balas dendam. Kita sebagai kelas A yang berisi anak pintar harus membuktikan ke anak E bahwa mereka itu rendah. Piala kita gak selevel dengan piala yang didapat si bantet itu" ketus seohyun menyombongkan diri. Beberapa orang mengiyakan pernyataan seohyun.

"sekali tidak tetap tidak. Ini kan kelas pintar. Kenapa bukan kalian saja haa? INIKAN KELAS PINTAR!" kata kyuhyun ketus seakan menusuk hati mereka.

Dan akhirnya pelajaran pun berlanjut dengan keadaan canggung.

'Inikan kelas pintar .. cih sepertinya bukan' gumam oh seongsaenim dalam hati

**^-^Multitalent^-^**

"permisi tuan jung. Saya ingin masuk" kata oh seongse pelan didepan pintu kepala sekolah.

" ne masuklah" kepala sekolah yang bernama lengkap jung yunho itu terlihat asyik memeriksa beberapa data penting sekolah.

"bagaimana tuan oh? Apakah kyuhyun mau?" Tanya kepala sekolah

"seperti yang saya duga. Ani." Kata guru oh

"apa alasannya?" kepala sekola jung mulai memandang guru oh.

"dia merasa masih ada temannya yang lain dikelas A. jadi dia tak mau. Inikan kelas pintar!. Itu katanya" lapor guru oh

"anak itu benar-benar. Kita harus memikirkan cara supaya dia ikut. Pertandingan masih 3 bulan lagi. Kita masih punya waktu membujuknya. Heran, anak sepintar itu mempunyai watak yang keras kepala." Kepala sekolah jung lalu berjalan menuju lemari kaca berisi pajangan piala yang didapat dari tahun ketahun. Ada satu tempat yang berisi jejeran piala yang didapat murid berbakatnya

"kita harus mengikuti dan memenangkan lomba itu. Aku ingin menaruh pialanya disini. kuharap kyuhyun mau. Ah anak itu sangat berbeda dengan lee sungmin. Meski tidak memiliki kemampuan dibidang pendidikan sungmin memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa dalam bidang lainnya. Aku jadi ingat waktu aku menantangnya mengikuti perlombaan dance ini. Waktu itu dia mengaku tak bisa dance tapi kau lihat guru oh dia memenangkannya. Aku suka semangat si kelinci itu. Bakatnya luar biasa." Kepala sekolah jung lalu memegang piala dance sungmin. Mengelap piala yang bahkan tak berdebu itu. Dia sangat bangga dengan lee sungmin.

" iya aku setuju. Anak itu memang memiliki bakat luar biasa. Matematikanya pun luar biasa. Mendekati 50 saja itu sudah seperti keajaiban. Andai saja kemampuan itu bisa ditukar atau pun dibagikan maka aku harap kepintaran kyuhun berpindah sedikit saja pada lee sungmin . dan sungmin bias mentransferkan kemampuan lainnya ke kyuhyun. Aku rasa hidup kyuhyun sungguh membosankan. Hidup dengan psp bodoh yang selalu digenggamnya kemana-mana" guru oh terus menggerutu tanpa memperhatikan kepala sekolah jung yang kini mengembangkan senyuman. Seperti nya dia akan membuat sesuatu hal yang menyenangkan

"guru oh.. tolong panggil lee sungmin sekarang" titahnya dengan pasrah guru oh melangkah keluar

"dan jangan lupa data nilai matematika lee sungmin" lanjutnya sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup.

Dihari yang panas. Disaat semua anak menikmati makan siangnya dikantin lee sungmin sang namja manis dan imut ini berjalan asyik dikoridor. Namja yang dijuluki The Multitalent Boy ini sesekali menyapa ataupun balas menyapa orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Baik itu orang baik bahkan yang menyuekinya sekalipun. Salahkan saja bakatnya dalam tersenyum kepada semua orang. Dia juga berbakat untuk berbaik hati. Aihh,, entah kenapa sekarang semua sifat menjadi bakat.

Perlukah kita deskripsikan dirinya? Baiklah..

Lee sungmin yang dipanggil Minnie ini adalah siswa kelas 12 E. kelas paling rendah disekolahnya. Semua orang menjulukinya the multitalent boy karena sejak menginjak bangku kelas 10 di sapphire elf high school tiap bulannya menyumbangkan medali karena bakatnya luar biasa. Tapi dibalik kelebihan ada kekurangan bukan? Yah dia kurang bisa dalam hal pendidikan formal. Apalagi matematika. Dia sudah berusaha untuk menyukainya dan mengasahnyaseperti bakat lainnya tapi tetap saja melihat angka-angka yang begitu banyak dengan berbagai rumus itu seakan mengejeknya bahwa dia sungguh payah. Jadi sudah hal biasa jika melihat lee sungmin akan tidur disaat pelajaran matematika. Jelas lah sudah biasa dikelas A saja guru oh menghadapi siswa yang sama yaitu cho kyuhyun yang malah si jenius matematika. Guru oh kau sungguh menyedihkan.

Soal fisik, mungkin dialah si perfect dikelasnya. Kulit putih, mata bulat, bibir sharp M, rambut kecoklatan sebahu dengan sedikit poni menampilkan kesan manis. Dipadukan dengan tinggi badan yang yah tidak seperti namja lainnya membuatnya sering disangka yeoja. Baik para gadis atau pun seme berebut menjadi kekasihnya. sayang semuanya ditolak. bahkan lee donghae sahabatnya itupun pernah dia tolak sebelum akhirnya bersama lee hyukjae atau hyukie sepupunya.

"annyeong jung seongsaenim" sungmin lalu menyapa sang kepala sekolah

"annyeong sungmin. nah kemari ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" kepala sekolah jung menepuk sofa yang didudukinya sekarang. kepala sekolah jung sudah menganggap sungmin seperti anaknya.

" ada apa seongsaenim?' Tanya sungmin. kepalanya dimiringkan.

"berhentilah beraegyo. aishh apakah itu juga bakatmu hm?" kepala sekolah jung terkikik melihat sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya

"kurasa aegyo mu itu bakat alam. oke baiklah aku akan serius. sungmin aku tau kau ini siswa berbakat. lihat lemari sana bahkan penuh oleh pialamu. kau memonopolinya. tapi ingat. kamu sekarang siswa kelas 12. pikirkan nilai dalam pelajaran inti juga. apalagi nilai matematikamu. piala itu tak akan bisa merubah isi rapormu" sungmin tertunduk perlahan. digigitnya bibir bawahnya pelan. inilah yang menjadi kendalanya selama ini. siapa sih yang menciptakan matematika ingin rasanya sungmin mengutuknya.

"mian seongse. tapi aku tidak bisa. kemampuanku dimatematika sangat sangat terbatas." keluh sungmin. kalau saja disini ada hyukie mereka mungkin akan mengadakan acara makan-nakan karena sungmin sudah bisa mengeluh. ah lupakan.

" aku ada penawaran untukmu. melihat kau adalah siswa berbakat aku akan memberikan keistimewaan untukmu. nilai matematikamu akan aku beri nilai standar bahkan lebih dari standar"

mata sungmin membulat sempurna. penawaran menarik

"iya aku mau.." sungmin berteriak kegirangan

"tapi ada syaratnya" ujar jung seongsaenim

"apa?" Tanya sungminkali ini dengan mengedipkan mata. jung seongsaenim tersenyum manis sekaligus menyeramkan.

"kau harus bisa membujuk cho kyuhyun untuk mengikuti olimpiade matematika 3 bulan mendatang. sanggup?"

_**To Be Continue **_

**^-^Multitalent^-^**

annyeonghaseyoo.. ^^

saya newbie yang mencoba mengisi waktu luang dengan membuat ff ini. ceritanya memang sangat mudah ditebak dan juga mungkin sudah pasaran. tapi inilah cerita saya. terinspirasi dari video multitalenta sungmin. sungmin memiliki bakat yang luar biasa bukan?

terima kasih buat yang membaca ff pertama saya dirimu satu. haha maaf masih ada typo. maklum gak edit hehe.. jadi malu..  
review ne. saya mau liat apa cerita saya menarik atau tidak.

selamat mereview!

-Raekyuminnie- ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : ****Multitalent (kyumin story)**

**Author : Raekyuminnie**

**Genre : ****Romance (gak tau jenis nya lagi)**

**Rating : T **

**Cast : ****Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, dan Beberapa Cast Tambahan beserta yang numpang lewat.*plakk haha**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves****, family**** and GOD.**** But story is mine.**

**Warning : Typos, ****Boys love, ****Geje ,**** cerita yang pasaran,****No bash! Nama marga disesuaikan cerita. ****Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **

**Lee sungmin, namja manis dan imut dengan segudang bakat yang dia punya. Dia dijuluki The Multitalent Boy. Segala hal bisa dia lakukan. Dari hal kecil sampai yang luar biasa. Namun bagaimanakah kalau dia dihadapkan oleh situasi yang mengharuskan dia berurusan dengan Cho Kyuhyun, siswa jenius yang tak mau mengikuti olimpiade matematika. Demi nilai matematika yang tak pernah diatas 50, sungmin harus mengasah bakatnya dalam bidang "Membujuk Cho Kyuhyun".**

Let's go to read, guys!

-**Multitalent –**

**Chapter 2**

Sungmin berjalan lesu. Jam sudah menunjukkan 6.56. 4 menit lagi menuju jam 7 pagi. Tidak seperti biasanya yang berangkat pukul 6.30. Pagi ini dia terlambat bangun dari tidurnya. Alhasil sang appa tercinta mengguyur air sebaskom eh segayung untuk membangunkannya. Yah, sungmin memang susah dibangun kan. Dia hanya akan bangun jika dibangunkan oleh sang umma tapi berhubung sang umma berlibur dengan teman arisannya jadi dia harus menerima kenyataan tinggal berdua dengan appanya yang sangar itu. Gerbang sekolahnya mulai terlihat. Jangan berpikir kalau sungmin anak miskin. Tidak. Appanya memiliki perusahaan yang cukup terkenal. Sedangkan sang umma adalah penulis buku yang selalu menjadi best seller tiap penerbitannya. Sungmin memang menyukai kesederhanaan. Lebih memilih naik bus ketimbang mobil pribadi. Lagian ia tidak bisa membawa mobil. Bisa dibunuh dia sama appanya kalau sampai sang mobil kesayangan appanya lecet karena ulah pabbo sungmin. Dan sungmin sudah pernah mengalami itu. Berbakat gak harus semuanyakan?*sungmin ngeles kkkk-

"selamat pagi my prinzy…" aahh.. suara itu .. sungmin tak perlu berbalik karena dia tahu siapa yang akan memanggilnya my prinzy

"mau apa lagi kau choi siwon" kata sungmin pelan. Dihadapannya kini telah berdiri choi siwon, namja terperfect disekolahan. Badan tegapnya. Lesung pipinya. Perut kotak-kotaknya membuat kaum hawa dan uke takpernah menolak pesonanya. Namun berbeda dengan the multitalent boy kita, yang bahkan tak mempedulikan siwon yang terus mengejarnya.

"aku hanya ingin menyapa. Kau semakin imut saja" siwon melancarkan aksi tebar pesonanya. Tangannya merangkul sungmin agresif yang jelas saja mendapat respon rontaan dari sungmin

"ihh siwon.. lepaskan tau.. " bukannya melepaskan siwon malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Salahkan saja sungmin yang tanpa sadar mengeluarkan suara manjanya

"akhirnya, kau mau bermanja padaku chagi" kata siwon mencolek dagu sungmin

Sungmin yang kesal langsung menyikut siwon lalu menginjak kaki siwon sekeras mungkin

'rasakan itu kuda liar'rutuknya dalam hati sambil berjalan meninggalkan siwon yang masih digerbng sekolah.

Pertemuannya dengan siwon membawa sungmin pada moodnya yang sangat buruk. Bisa-bisanya si kuda kotak itu-menurut sungmin- terus mengejarnya. Sudah bersyukur sungmin karena siwon telah menjadi ketua osis. Menurutnya dengan kesibukan siwon akan berhenti mengejarnya. Tapi ternyata salah besar . siwon malah beranggapan sungmin itu segalanya ketimbang osis yang mengangkat kepopularitasnya.

Sebenarnya siwon bukanlah anak yang buruk. Hanya saja dikejar-kejar terus oleh siwon membuat sungminmuak. Hey,,, dia ini masih anak kecil. Dia harusfokus sekolah dan mengembangkan bakatnya. Dan dia juga takut jika berpacaran akan digantung oleh pikiran si polos sungmin kita. Sungmin mulai berlari menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi kelasnya masuk. Namun tak dipungkiri bahwa dia memikirkan sesuatu. Memikirkan perkataan kepala sekolah jung.

**-Flashback-**

"tapi ada syaratnya" ujar jung seongsaenim

"apa?" Tanya sungmin kali ini dengan mengedipkan mata. jung seongsaenim tersenyum manis sekaligus menyeramkan.

"kau harus bisa membujuk cho kyuhyun untuk mengikuti olimpiade matematika 3 bulan mendatang. sanggup?"

"haah?" sungmin hanya sanggup melongo

"cho kyuhyun? Siapa itu?" Tanya sungmin penasaran.

"kau tak mengenal cho kyuhyun. Sungmin-ah?" kini kepala sekolah jung malah balik bertanya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Siapa yang tak kenal cho kyuhyun. Siswa dengan kemampuan diatas rata-rata. Si jenius matematika yang sangat kasar dan dingin. Namun karena wajahnya yang tampan dan berkharisma tak jarang membuat para siswi maupun uke berteriak kegirangan. Berteriak memuja sang jenius matematika meski sang jenius matematika itu tak pernah merespon mereka.

"anak kelas 10 yah? Kelas 11? atau kah murid baru?" Tanya sungmin. Sungmin cukup mengenal sisawa-siswi kelas 12. Dan ini kali pertamanya dia mendengar sebuah nama cho kyuhyun.

"dia anak 12 A, lee sungmin" ohh pantas saja sungmin tak tau. Dia memang kurang mengetahui anak 12 A. apalagi kelas 12 A dan 12 E memang tidak akur sedari dulu. Kelas 12 A selalu mnyombongkah huruf A. apaan sih istimewanya A? lagian A dan E sama-sama huruf vocal harusnya mereka akur. Ketimbang B,C, dan D yang memang huruf konsonan. Lupakan sajalah huruf-huruf itu.

" bukannya 12 A itu berisi sekumpulan anak-anak yang katanya sih pinter. Kok gak milih yang lainnya saja kalau si cho itu tidak mau." Baru begini saja sepertinya kyuhyun dan sungmin akan berjodoh. Pertanyaannya pun sama.

" tak ada yang sepintar dia. Ini kompetisi matematika se seoul sungmin-ah. Dan nama sekolah kita dipertaruhkan. Oh ayolah lee sungmin kau tau kan? Anak 12 A tak berbeda dengan kalian. Kemampuan otaknya terbatas." Kepala sekolah jung memang terkesan santai jika bicara dengan sungmin

"tapi kenapa harus aku sih" sungmin berdecak pelan.

"karena nilai matematikamu terendah lee sungmin. Bagaimana bisa nilai matematikamu bahkan lebih rendah dari lee hyukjae dan lee donghae? The Multitalent Boy sungguh memalukan" ejek kepala sekolah jung. Sang kepala sekolah

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda kesal. Dia benci di remehkan. Tapi ini adalah kenyataan. Kenapa tuhan tak memberikannya kepintaran saja sih. Dan tak akan ada yang tahu bahwa masalah otaknya akan menjeremuskannya kedalam lingkaran setan. Fufufu*music horror*

"bagaimana sanggup?" dalam hati kepala sekolah jung merapalkan doa agar sungmin mengiyakan. Segitu pentingnya kah olimpiade itu.

" mengatakan tidakpun jung seonsaengnim akan terus memaksaku" keluh sungmin

"jadi ?" kali ini kepala sekolah menyunggingkan senyuman

"iya deh sanggup" pasrah sungmin

**-flashback off-**

Duukkkk..

Pranggg

"auu.. appo" sungmin yang sedari tadi melamun akhirnya tersadar tatkala pantatnya yang montok mendarat lembut di ? tentu saja tidaklah..hehehe

"hey bocah punya mata gak sih" belum lama larut dengan kesakitannya sungmin dihadapkan oleh namja dihadapannya. Namja tersebut menatapnya tajam. Membuat semua jenis bulu*plakk* ditubuhnya merinding sempurna. Sungmin cukup ketakutan menatapnya. Dengan pelan sungmin sialnya dia harus mendongak lantaran namja didepannya lebih tinggi darinya. 'adakah bakat untuk meninggikan badan' gumam sungmin pelan

"mianhe…" sungmin lalu meminta maaf kepada namja dihadapannya.

"mianhe? Mianhe?" namja dihadapannya terdengar mendecih dan menatap sungmin lebih sinis dari sebelumnya. Namja itu terlihat sangat kesal. Diangkatnya dagu sungmin dengan sedikit kasar menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"appo!" keluh sungmin. Bisa saja kulit wajahnya yang putih mulus lecet dihadapan namja kasar ini. Kalau saja moodnya tidak kacau mungkin dia akan membalas tapi ia merasa bahwa dialah yang salah makanya hanya pasrah.

"bagaimana bisa ada bocah junior high school berkeliaran di sekolah ini. He bocah, apa kau tak diajar gurumu disekolah hah? Gunakan matamu.. lihat karena ulahmu psp ku rusak. " namja itu mengangkat tangan kirinya. Terlihat psp itu terbagi menjadi dua. Sepertinya rusaknya benar-benar parah. Poor psp

"kau harus tanggung jawab!" desis sang namja lagi

Sungmin diam terpaku. Dihadapannya berdiri sesosok orang ah ani sepertinya kata monster lebih tepat yang siap dia dikira anak Jhs. Hello! Meski waktu di JHS dulu dia sempat tinggal kelas tapi sekarang dia adalah namja SHS. Upss! Sungmin kau baru saja membuka aib kecilmu hihihi..

"a-apa yang ha-harus aku lakukan?" sepertinya uri the multitalent boy terserang penyakit gagap mendadak

"kau harus-"

"CHO KYUHYUUUNNNN" teriak yang membahana dari ujung koridor menyentak mereka berdua. Nampak berdiri ryeowook, namja bertubuh mungil dan seimut sungmin itu menyekap dadanya.

'cho kyuhyun?' bisa ditebak suara hati siapakah ini yang menyerukan tanda Tanya besar.

"aishh.. anak itu, seenaknya saja berteriak.." gerutu kyuhyun.

" APAAAA?" Kali ini sang namja kasar alias cho kyuhyun balas berteriak

"PALLI… BERIKAN AKU BUKU PRMU AKU LUPA KERJAKAN PR BIOLOGI" sepertinya cara berkomunikasi mereka itu dengan berteriak. Sungmin harus menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Sepertinya kyuhyun sedikit melupakan sang namja yang menabraknya.

"eh bocah jelek.. aku sedang sedikit berbaik hati denganmu. Lupakan saja hari ini. Dan ingat jangan ada dihadapanku lagi. Kembali kesekolah mu sana. Bocah jelek seperti mu akan mendapat masalah"

Tek

Kyuhyun menyentil kepala sungmin. Sontak sungmin sedikit meringis. Di pandanginya punggung kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh dari nya. Namja yang membentaknya tadi. Namja yang menyerupai monster. Namja yang mengatai dirinya bocah jhs. Namja yang dengan seenak hati menyentil dahinya itu ternyata adalah cho kyuhyun. Malaikat matematika merangkup malaikat kematiannya. Poor sungmin!

"eh.." mata sungmin terpaku pada kekasih kyuhyun, psp hitam yang kini terbelah menjadi dua. Mata foxy nya menelanjangi psp rusak itu. Sebelum akhirnya dia menampakkan senyuman manis.

'ahaa.. kau memang berbakat lee sungmin' bangganya pelan

**^-^Multitalent^-^**

" murid teladan 12 E, tumben sekali terlambat. Apa dirumahnya jamnya rusak yah" baru saja sungmin masuk kekelasnya sudah mendapat sindiran tajam dari kim seonsaengnim. Aihh.. dia lupa , jam pertamakan diisi oleh kim junsu seonsaengnim. Guru bahasa indonesianya itu memang sangat disiplin.

"maaf seonsaengnim ada kendala sedikit dikoridor tadi" salahkan saja sungmin yang tak pandai berbohong apalagi mengarang

"jadi bolehkah aku duduk seonsengnim? Please!" inilah saatnya kekuatan aegyo diaktifkan. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawah pelan. Menampilkan matanya yang berbinar-binar. Sedikit dikedipkan matanya. Lalu kepalanya juga sedikit di miringkan. Tangannya saling bertaut didepan dada. Para seme dan siswi menatapnya dengan penuh terpesona. Bahkan hyukkie harus menutup mata hae agar tak turut masuk dalam pesona sungmin.

"lee sungmin pilih keluar hari ini atau nama mu tercoret dari absen saya"

Toeng..

Dan inilah kegagalan aegyonya. Kim seonsaengnim tak tembus oleh keaegyoannya.

"arra.. saya keluar seonsaengnim" dengan mengerucutkan bibir dia menyeret tasnya dilantai yang tadinya dipunggungnya. Gayanya seperti orang yang tereleminasi dari sebuah acara music yang dulu ditontonnya

"umma.. bakat aegyo ku memudar" keluh sungmin. Sedangkan didalam sana kim seonsaengnim terkiki geli.

"kalau beraegyo saja aku juga bisa. Makanya tidak mempan. Aihh chunnie bogoshippo.' Rupanya kim seonsaengnim seorang uke juga. Kekekek

Koridor sekolah terlihat sepi. Jelas saja semua siswa telah memasuki kelasnya. Tapi sungmin harus menelan kekecewaan. Ini pertama kalinya dia telat dan jugapertama kalinya terusir dari kelas. Ini semua karena 2 alasan. alasan pertama tentu saja karena kebiasaan bodohnya yang tidak bisa bangun pagi dan alasan ke dua nya yaitu cho kyuhyun si monster yang katanya jenius matematika itu. Andai saja dia tidak melamun dia pasti tidak akan menabrak kyuhyun dan juga harus dibentak-bentak olehnya. Apalagi sekarang malah diusir sama gurunya. Aihh kesialan yang dobel. Tapi sedikit bersyukur sih akhirnya dia tau siapa kah malaikat matematikanya itu.

**-Sungmin POV-**

Ya tuhan.. kenapa kau mengirim malaikat matematika sepertinya. Namja dingin yang kasar. Bodohnya aku kenapa tadi aku tidak melawannya. Sekali tendang dia bakalan tepar. Tapi tatapan matanya yang sangat tajam itu membuatku terpaku. Onyx indah nan bening itu seperti menjadi penjara tersendiri. Matanya kelam. Sekelam auranya. Aku rasa dia itu bukan malaikat sih lebih condong keevil. Ahh.. dia membuatku takut dan terpaku di waktu bersamaan.

"aih apa yang kau pikirkan sih lee sungmin.." aku lalu melangkahkan kakiku. Sebenarnya bingung juga sih mau kemana. Kantin? Aku belum lapar. Keperpustakaan? Kalau dihukum kayak gini malah membuatku malas membaca. Aha aku ketaman sekolah aja. Suasana taman yang tenang akan membuat mood ku kembali bagus. Ide yang bagus lee sungmin. Kau memang berbakat membuat hatimu senang. Lets go!

Jalan menuju taman mengharuskan ku melewati 12 A. dan entah ada magnet apa aku malah mengintip kejendela. Jendela paling pojok dikelas itu. Aku melihat apakah ada orang yang duduk. Ternyata tidak. Yang kulihat hanyalah jaket hitam dihadapanku yang sedikit menggelembung. Pemandangan yang kulihat lain hanya punggung mereka semua. kurasa Melihat kepapan apa yang sedang dipelajari. Matematika. Oh no! sepertinya aku terkena kutukan matematika. Oh seonsaengnim terlihat asyik mengajar. Apa bagusnya matematika itu. Lihat saja unsur "mati" dalam matematika. Itu benar-benar membuatku mati sekarang. Kutelusuri semua siswa dan siswi. Semua terlihat serius dalam pelajaran oh seonsaengnim berbeda dengan kelasku. Oh seonsaengnim akan mendapati para siswa dan siswi asyik bercerita. Dan tentu saja Oh seonsaengnim harus menyiapkan tenaga dan suara yang keras untuk menghadapi kami. Kasihan juga sih. Tapi mau di apalagi. Kelas 12 E dengan predikat kemampuan yang payah harusnya sudah menjadi alarm bagi guru yang akan mengajar.

"12 E itu sebenarnya ajang melatih kesabaran, tenaga, dan kemampuan seorang guru. Dari sini lah kita akan melihat siapakah guru sejati" aku terkekeh mengingat pendapat donghae mengenai guru-guru kami. Ada benarnya juga sih.

Oh iya inikan kelas 12 A. kelasnya cho kyuhyun. Dimana dia? Harusnya kan sebagai si jenius matematika dia harus mengikuti pelajaran matematika ini. Rambut ikal kulit putih pucat. Kok gak ada sih. Lah itu cumin temannya si cempreng tadi yang berteriak. Dimana monster itu.

"cho kyuhyun!" Oh seonsaengnim terlihat memanggil cho kyuhyun. Oh seonsaengnim sepertinya kau mengetahui keinginanku. Tapi kok dia malah melihat kearah ku sih. Aduh gawat kalau sampai dia melihatku. Bergeser sedikit ah. Eoh kok tidak ada yang nyahut sih

"Cho KYUHYUNNNN…."

"ak.. au appo.." keules pinggang ku yang menabrak tembok pembatas dengan sangat keras. Kalian bertanya mengapa aku begini? Aku kaget. Kalian bertanya kenapa aku kaget? Hey lihat siapa orang yang berada didekat jendela tempatku mengintip.

Pantasan saja sedari tadi aku mencari setan itu. Ternyata dia duduk ah bukan dia tidur di kursinya. Tepat dijendela tempatku mengintip tadi. Saat oh seonsaengnim berteriak dengan sangat cepat gundukan jaket hitam itu menyembulkan kepalanya. Dan wahh itu cho kyuhyun..aku yang kaget langsung merunduk dan bergegas mundur dengan melupakan tembok pembatas dibelakangku. jadilah pinggangku teruntuk dengan sangat keras.

"woy siapa disana?" kulihat kepala kyuhyun menyembul dari jendela tempat ku mengintip tadi. Sungguh aku bersyukur memiliki gerakan reflex sehingga dengan cepat aku bersembunyi dibalik tembok pembatas.

"ada apa cho kyuhyun?"kali ini suara Oh seonsaengnim. Kyuhyun lalu memasukkan kembali kepalanya. Hah aku akhirnya dapat bernapas lega.

"tadi aku mendengar suara orang kesakitan seonsaengnim" kata kyuhyun

"benarkah?" dan kali ini kepala oh seonsaengnim yang menyembul.

"sepertinya kau sedang bermimpi cho kyuhyun. Tak ada siapa-siapa?" ujar oh seonsaengnim

"ne mungkin saja. Ataukah mungkin hanya seekor kucing jelek" kudengar suara kyuhyun acuh. Enak saja aku dikata kucing jelek.

Dengan masih meringis kuputuskan pergi dari tempat itu. Aku tak akan ke taman aeperti tujuan awalku. Sepertinya dengan kondisiku ini akan mejadi pilihan yang tepat menuju ruangan kesehatan.

"aduh sakit sekali sih" keluhku. Semoga tak terjadi keretakan pada tulangku.. umma.. appo!

**-Sungmin POV End-**

**^-^Multitalent^-^**

" lihatlah hae. Enak sekali si multitalent boy ini tiduran disini sementara kita harus belajar dengan kim seonsaengnim" keluh hyukkie. Kali ini hyukjae dan donghae mendatangi ruang kesehatan lantaran mendapat info bahwa sahabat kelinci nya itu mendekam dalam ruang kesehatan.

"hyukie, aku tidak tiduran bodoh. Pinggangku sakit" kata sungmin kesal. Emangnya dia mau menabrak tembok itu.

"tapi tetap saja kau asyik bersantai. Tau tidak tadi kim seonsaengnim memberikan banyak tugas. Kejam sekali dia. Menyebalkan" kali ini donghae yang menggerutu.

"bukan hal yang barukan? Lagian kalau kalian kesini hanya untuk memarahiku. Keluar aja sana' rengut sungmin kesal.

"kau mengusir kami? Enak saja sudah repot-repot kami meminta ijin untuk menemanimu kau malah mengusir kami" kesal hyukjae

"siapa yang minta ditemani sih" kata sungmin

"ini tuh upaya agar menghindari Oh seonsaengnim. Kami capek belajar matematika. Kan gak solid kalau kamu tiduran disini sedangkan kami belajar disana. Hidup rame-rame. Matipun rame-rame" ujar hae senanh

"Mati aja sendiri sana!" kata sungmin dan hyukjae pelan. Spontan donghae mengkeret ditempat

" oh iya kalian tau cho kyuhun?" daripada mereka berkelahi lebih baik sungmin mencari informasikan?

"anak 12 A itukan?" perkataan hae mendapat anggukan dari sungmin

" jelas tau lah.. dia itu murid pindahan di tahun kedua kita." Jelas hyukjae

"kok aku gak tau yah?" sungmin berkata bingung. Sudah hampir dua tahun dan sungmin mendengar nama kyuhyun saja pertama kali dari sang kepala sekolah.

"ya jelaslah. Kau kan saat itu sibuk mengikuti pertandinganmu.. makanya malas-malaslah mengikuti perlombaan biar tidak ketinggalan info" jelas hyukjae lagi.

Iya juga sih dia banyak ketinggalan info sekolah karena sibuk mengasah bakatnya,

" cho kyuhyun itu orangnya bagaimana?" kata sungmin penasaran

"orang yang cuek, dingin dan kasar. Dia juga sombong. Bahkan tak mau bergaul dengan orang lain kecuali kim ryeowook namja bersuara nyaring itu." Jelas donghae kali ini

"tumben nanya kyuhyun ada apa sih?" rupanya hyukjae malah penasaran mengapa tumben banget sungmin mau menanyakan keberadaan orang apalagi orang kasat mata seperti cho kyuhyun itu.

"soalnya aku harus mengasah bakatku yang lainnya" kata sungmin bangkit dari tidurnya. Dipeluknya bantal putih ruang kesehatan itu.

"bakat apa lagi sih?" Tanya donghae

"jangan mengasah bakat terus. Lama-lama kau mati karena bakat itu." Kata hyukjae

"kali ini aku akan mati kalau saja bakat itu tidak diasah dan dilakukan" sungmin menenggelamkan kepalanya dibantal

" bakat apa itu?" pasangan beda alam itupun bertanya penasaran

"bakat untuk membujuk cho kyuhyun" meski sangat lirih namun masih bisa di dengar donghae dan hyukjae yang membuat mereka berdua menatap saling bertanya.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue **_

**^-^Multitalent^-^**

**ANNYEONG…**

**Inilah chapter ? gaje? Ah saya tau.. masih perlu banyak belajar lagi heheh..**

**Selamat mereview ^^**

**Kamsahamnida**

**-Raekyuminnie-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : ****Multitalent (kyumin story)**

**Author : Raekyuminnie**

**Genre : ****Romance (gak tau jenis nya lagi)**

**Rating : T **

**Cast : ****Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, dan Beberapa Cast Tambahan beserta yang numpang lewat.*plakk haha**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves****, family**** and GOD.**** But story is mine.**

**Warning : Typos, ****Boys love, ****Geje ,**** cerita yang pasaran,****No bash! Nama marga disesuaikan cerita. ****Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **

**Lee sungmin, namja manis dan imut dengan segudang bakat yang dia punya. Dia dijuluki The Multitalent Boy. Segala hal bisa dia lakukan. Dari hal kecil sampai yang luar biasa. Namun bagaimanakah kalau dia dihadapkan oleh situasi yang mengharuskan dia berurusan dengan Cho Kyuhyun, siswa jenius yang tak mau mengikuti olimpiade matematika. Demi nilai matematika yang tak pernah diatas 50, sungmin harus mengasah bakatnya dalam bidang "Membujuk Cho Kyuhyun".**

Let's go to read, guys!

-**Multitalent –**

**Chapter 3**

" ini tidak adil!" hyukjae menggeretu terus menerus. Tangannya menyedekap didada. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi hyukjae, donghae juga terlihat kesal. Baru saja sungmin menyeritakan visi misi nya dalam rangka membujuk cho kyuhyun.

"apaan tuh ngebujuk kyuhyun ikut olimpiade matematika dan matematikamu pun menjadi baik. Kalau begitu aku juga mau, iyakan hyukiie?" donghae merangkul sang kekasih. Mereka lalu menatap kearah sungmin.

"ini adalah hak keistimawan, couple babo! Jung seonsaengnim memberikan keistimawaan itu karena dedikasi ku kesekolah. Piala siapa tuh yang berjejer dilemari pajangan. Sekolah siapatuh yang menjadi sorotan saat aku menang perlombaan. Makanya sering-sering ikut lomba. Jangan cumin sering ngedate aja yng kalian tau"

"sombong!"ejek hyuki dan donghae.

"sudah ah.. kita kekelas saja..bantu aku bangun pinggangku masih sakit sekali"sungmin mencoba beranjak dari kasur dipapah hyukjae dan donghae. Trio lee ini berjalan pelan. Sesekali sungmin menggerutu karena cara hyukjae dan donghae yang membawanya dengan tidak berperikesungminan.

Sementara itu, setelah kepergian trio lee terlihat namja berpostur kecil tengah asyik berjalan dari arah lainnya. Sesekali dia melompat kecil. ditangannya ada beberapa cemilan dan minuman. Di bukanya pintu ruang kesehatan itu pelan

"annyeonghaseyo…" ujarnya

'dimana orang itu. Kok sepi.' Gumamnya pelan sambil menelusuri ruang kesehatan yang sepi. Didekatinya ranjang tempat sungmin tadi beristirahat. Dilihatnya tirai putih disebelah ranjang. Dan disibaknya pelan

"disini kau rupanya cho kyuhyun. Ini aku bawakan kau cemilan" namja yang telah teridentifikasi bernama ryeowook itu duduk dikasur sungmin tadi. Dihadapannya kini telah ada sosok manusia bernama cho kyuhyun yang tidur diranjang lainnya sama menutup matanya dengan kedua bibirnya terus saja menyunggingkan senyuman aneh

" kyuhyun-ah kau tak kerasukan kan? Hey buka matamu. Senyum mu menakutkan" ryeowook lalu menggoyangkan badan kyuhyun brutal

" wooki ah aku mendapat mainan baru" kyuhyun llu duduk memperhatikan ryeowook

"kau sudah beli psp baru? Aigo. Berhentilah bermain psp" gerutu ryeowook. Adanya psp baru menandakan ryeowook harus diacuhkan lagi seperti biasanya. Dan dia tidak suka itu.

" bukan, ini lebih menarik dari psp" ujar kyuhyun dengan smirk andalannya.

"jinja? Apa itu?" ryeowook terlihatpenasaran. Baru kali ini ada mainan yang sanggup membuat kyuhyun lebih tertarik ketimbang psp nya.

" nama permainannya, kelinci bodoh terjebak dalam jeratan serigala.." kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. Pandangannya menoleh kearah kasur putih yang diduduki ryeowook kini

' kena kau kelinci bodoh' gumam kyuhyun dalam hatinya. O'ow sepertinya akan terjadi kejadian menarik.

**^-^Multitalent^-^**

-Sungmin POV-

Ahh lelahnya. Semenjak aku menceritakan misi membujuk cho kyuhyun kepada hyukie dan hae, mereka menyeretku kerumah donghae untuk menyusun rencana. Kalian pikir akan Cuma-Cuma mereka membantuku. Tidaklah. Mereka malah memanfaatkan hak istimewa yang kuperoleh. Mereka akan membantuku dengan syarat membujuk jung seonsaengnim itu menaikkan nilai mereka juga. Meski sedikit asal naik. Kenapa orang disekelilingku tak ada yang gak mengajukan syarat sih kalau ingin membantuku. Tolong menolong itu tanpa pamrih ini malah pakai syarat. Langit tampak sedikit kelabu. Mungkin akan turun hujan. Sebaiknya aku cepat. Halte bis telah didepan mataku. Kulangkahkan kakiku kesana. Ditanganku telah tergenggam kertas putih . kalian mau tau isinya? Tunggulah sampai aku sampai dihalte.

Tuh kan hujan. Gerimis mulai jatuh. Sial bangethari ini. Lebih sialnya lagi hyuki dan hae tak ada yang mau mengantarku pulang. Mereka memang senang seenaknya. Di halte banyak orang yang menunggu bis bahkan sekedarberteduh kertas itu. Isinya adalah

(keterangan: yang bold adalah isi kertasnya)

_**langkah-langkah membujuk cho kyuhyun**_

_**dibuat oleh :**_

_**lee donghae dan lee hyukjae**_

_**untuk:**_

_**lee sungmin**_

_**Perkenalan **_

_**Berkenalanlah. Biar dia tau namamu. Dan kau tau namanya**_

Hey. Aku sudah tau namanya cho kyuhyun. Lagian orang berkenalan kan memang untuk mengetahui nama. Tapi ada benarnya juga sih dia kayaknya tidak tau namaku. Dia malah memanggilku bocah jelek huuh.

_**Pendekatan**_

_**Setelah berkenalan lakukan lah pendekatan. Cari perhatian gitu. Dekati pelan-pelan. Masuki dunianya**_

Yang ini kayaknya bakalan susah deh. Berdiri disampingnya saja aku takut bagaimana mau dekat-dekat. Bisa mati ditempat aku. Lagian dunianya itu serasa dunia halus. Sungguh mengerikan

_**Perhatian**_

_**Berilah kesan bahwa kau adalah orang baik. Berikan padanya perhatian. Buatkan sarapan. Kalau bisa seminggu enam kali. Masakan yang enak.3 porsi . Dan jangan lupa diberikan pada kedua sahabatmu juga**_

Dan ini ngaco sekali. Seminggu enam kali? bilang saja setiap hari. Emang aku itu pelayanan makanan apa. Dan apaan mereka, mereka juga mau. Bilang saja kalau ini adalah modus. Dasar pasangan beda alam

_**Cari kesukaannya**_

_**Sukailah apa yang diisukainya. Misalnya hoby atau makanan. Biar terkesan sama gitu dan kaupun bisa bilang "wah kita banyak samanya. Jodoh mungkin" **_

Jadi kalau dia suka tidak mandi aku harus gak mandi gitu. Kalau hoby nya malak orang dijalan, masa aku juga begitu.

_**Pendekatan pada orang terdekat**_

_**pendekatan bertahap dilakukan kepada orang tua. Kalau tidak bisa pada out, pada sahabatnya saja si kim ryeowook. Korek informasi penting. Seperti apa kebiasaan buruknya? Apa yang ditakutinya?. Setidaknya kau bisa tau apa saja yang bisa menjadi celah untuk memaksanya mengikuti olimpiade matematika**_

Orang tua? Kenapa malah bawa orang tua sih. Kalau kim ryeowook sih sepertinya bisa. Tapi apa dia mau gitu., ini namanya menjebak ryeowook dalam pengkhianatan.

_**Pembujukan**_

_**Setelah cukup dekat padanya. Kau bisa melancarkan aksi membujuk. Pakailah segala bakatmu untuk nya. Beraegyolah, bernyanyilah, menarilah. Terserah kau sajalah. **_

Sepertinya ini ide bagus. Akhirnya ada yang masuk logika..

_**Pernyataan**_

_**Bilang padanya soal olimpiade matematika. Kalau selama ini kau dekat padanya maka akan memudahkan segalanya.**_

Semoga saja. Aku harap juga begitu. Matematika oh matematika

_**Pemaksaan**_

_**Kalau semua hal diatas tak bisa menaklukkan cho kyuhyun maka lakukan pemaksaan. Itulah manfaat diadakan pendekatan pada orang terdekat. Paksa dia. Ancam. Kalau bisa terror dia. Menggodanya juga boleh.**_

YAA.. ini namanya aksi criminal ckck. Duo beda alam ini sudah mulai itu menggoda? Mereka kira aku namja murahan apa

_**Selamat mencoba lee sungmin. Semoga sukses. Dan nilai matematika kita terselamatkan. Lakukan yah. Jangan di buang. Kalau sampai tidak dilakukan maka tuan bunny akan berada dalam pemakaman**_

_**Salam sayang,sahabatmu :**_

_**Couple cetar membahana**_

_**lee hyukjae dan lee donghae**_

_**Hwaiting**_** \(^o^)/**

Kenapa kesannya ide mereka ini bukan membujuk kyuhyun sih. Malah seperti memberi saran untuk mendekati orang disukai. Pendekatan pada orang tua, perhatian. Dan apaan itu menggoda. Aku rasa pilihan yang salah menerima bantuan mereka. Tapi kalau tidak dilakuin tuan bunny akan dimakamkan. Andwee.. aku menyesal !

Tiin tinnn

Suara bis membuatku sadar. Aku terlalu larut dalam misi konyol hyuki dan hae. Membuatku agak terlambat menaiki bis. semua orang berdesakan masuk. Tak kusangka sebanyak ini orang yang ingin menaiki bis. kulihat seorang nenek yang kewalahan. Sepertinya dia sudah sangat kedinginan. Aku saja kedinginan. Namun karena telah tua dia tak sanggup untuk ikut barisan menerobos.

" hey anak muda naiklah. Bis masih memuat satu. Cepat lah" ternyat tinggal aku dan sang nenek. Kuhampiri sang nenek. Dia benar-benar sangat dingin. Kubuka jaket pinkku. Kupakaikan padanya.

"halmoni pulanglah. Kau sangat kedinginan" sungguh aku tak tega meninggalkan nenek itu sendirian dihalte dengan keadaan hujan deras ini.

"ahjusshi. Antar halmoni ini pulang ne. biar aku disini saja." Kutuntun nenek itu. Kulihat matanya berembun

"terimakasih anak siapa nak?" Tanya nenek itu.

"lee sungmin. Pulanglah dan istirahat dengan nyaman. Jangan lupa makan halmoni" aku sedikit berteriak karena pintunya sudah mulai tertutup. Deru mesin yang menandakan bahwa bis itu telah pergi membuatku menghela napas pelan.

"umma dingin" jujur ini dingin sekali. Kugigit bibirku agar tidak bergetar. Kuusap pelan tanganku membuat kehangatan. Hujan bukannya berhenti malah semakin deras. Bis pun tak muncul lagi. Apa itu bis terakhir? Aku berjongkok. Ini sungguh dingin

Byuuur

KYAAAA.. teriakku kencang. Aku kedinginan dan lagi malah mendapat semprotan dijalan. Aku melihat sebuah motor yang tiba-tiba berhenti dan menengok. Tapi badanku terasa lemas bahkan untuk sekedar memarahinya. Keadaanku sungguh mengerikan. Pundakku mulai bergetar. Aku kedinginan juga takut. Kuputuskan untuk kembali berjongkok. Memeluk kakiku erat.

Hiks.. hiks..

Aku tak sanggup lagi. Airmata ini turun begitu saja. suara deru mesin yang kuyakini dari pengemudi motor kurang ajar itu terdengar. Sekarang keheningan menyelimuti. Suara Guntur dan juga petir yang menyambar membuatku semakin takut. Tak bisa kubayangkan bila halmoni itu yang disini. Bisa mati dia karena serangan jantung.

'Umma Minnie takut' itulah yang terus kukatakan pada diriku sendiri. Aku merutuki handphone sialan yang mengapa lowbattery . aku merutuki donghae dan hyukjae yang tak mengantarku pulang. Aku merutuki hujan dan juga pengemudi motor itu. Sial

"hey. Kau masih hidupkan?"

Eh ada suara seseorang. Apa itu orang ataukah penghuni halte bis ini.

"ka..kamu penghuni inikan?" aku terus merunduk takut kalau benar-benar dihadapanku bukan orang. Bukannya jawaban yang kudengar malah kekehan. Tuh kan hantu. Ummaaaa..

" kata orang sih aku evil. Tapi aku masih menapaki tanah kok." Katanya.

Aku lalu memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalaku. Dan yang kulihat seseorang menampakkan smirknya kepadaku. Dan huwaaa.. dia adalah cho kyuhyun, malaikat matematikaku.

"cho kyuhyun." Ujarku

" ternyata bocah jelek. Kenapa menangis disini? Bocah jhs dilarang berkeliaran dijalanan" kekehnya sambil berjongkok mensejajarkan diri denganku.

"aku bukan hiks hiks bocah jelek. Nama hiks ku lee sungmin. Dan aku juga bukan hiks hiks hiks junior high school. Aku juga sekolah ditempat hiks yang sama denganmu. Hiks. Hiks ummaa.." aku terus menangis. Entah kenapa air mataku trak berhenti mengalir.

"benarkah? Tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu?" katanya lagi

"aku hiks dikelas 12 hik E. kau hiks tak pernah hiks upacara kah? Aku hiks selalu berdiri disana.."

"dihukum kah?"

" bukan hiks memhiks berikan piala hiks.. sudah jangan hiks Tanya-tanya aku hiks sedang menangis huweee…"

" baiklah. Aku tak akan bertanya lagi. Aku pergi bocah jelek." Kudengar langkah kakinya. Yang benarsaja dia membiarkan aku sendirian dihalte ini dalam keadaan menangis? Tidak berperikesungminan.

"tu.. hiks tunggu" aku harus mencegahnya. Semoga dia bisa memberiku tumpangan. Kulihat motornya ternyata dia yang membuatku berlepotan air tanah. Meski tidak yakin sih apakah itu motor yang menyomprotku tadi. Tapi ku manfaatkan sajalah.

" ada apa bocah jelek aku mau pulang" katanya

"kau harus tanggung jawab" ujarku

"buat apa? Emangnya kapan aku hamili kamu?" perkataannya yang frontal membuatku malu

"bukan hamil pabbo. Kau harus mengantarku pulang karena sudah membuatku basah kuyup begini" kataku lagi

"bukan salahku. Lagian bocah jelek memang pantas dengan air tanah itu. Semakin membuatmu jelek saja haha" dia malah tertawa. Dan air mataku semakin turun deras. Aku tak suka dihina begini.

" dasar malaikat kematian" teriakku.

Kupaksakan diriku menembus hujan yang deras. Dengan berlari tentu saja. . hujan yang deras semakin membuatku kedinginan. Air itu terasa seperti besi-besi yang menghantam tubuhku. Sangat sakit. Aku tak bisa bernapas. Rasanya dunia ku akan berputar. Atau mungkin dunia ku akan berakhir disini. Pandanganku semakin berat. Kakiku pun sudah tak mampu menahanku untuk sekedar berdiri. Umma aku mati disini. Umma aku sakit disini. Umma maafkan aku umma aku sudah tidak sanggup.

Dan semuanya pun seakan semakin kelam dan berat. Tak ada lagi yang bisa kurasakan. Hampa sesaat.

**-Sungmin POV End-**

**^-^Multitalent^-^**

**-kyuhyun POV-**

Aghh.. punggungku sakit. Ternyata bocah jelek ini berat juga. Dia makan apa sih. Sudah seenaknya meminta pertanggung jawaban. Syukur-syukur aku mau menengoknya. Malah main asal tuduh. Sudah itu pingsan seenaknya dihadapanku. Untung saja tidak kutabrak. Kupandangi bocah jelek itu. Wajahnya terlihat memucat. Bibirnya bergetar hebat. Kuhidupkan mesin penghangat tapi dia masih saja menggigil. Suhu tubuhnya meninggi.

"aishh apa yang harus aku lakukan bocah jelek. Sadarlah" kutepuk pipinya pelan. Pipinya begitu empuk. Sungguh baru kali ini aku membawa orang lain ke apartemenku. Bahkan steril dari ryeowook. Dan sekarang aku bingung. Berulang kali ku ganti kompresan didahinya. Tubuhnya panas . hidungnya merah. Yang kudengar sedari tadi gemeretukan giginya. Apa dia sangat sakit?

"umma.. umma" eh dia mengigau dan malah menggenggam tanganku

"umma peluk Minnie. Minnie dingin umma.." apa katanya peluk. Enak saja.

"umma.. dingin. Peluk umma peluk" hah baiklah baiklah. Aku sedikit merangkulnya dengan posisi bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"umma peluk umma.. peluk Minnie" dia malah memeluk perutku erat. Kuturunkan badanku hingga sejajar kali ini saling tidur berhadapan. Dia mulai memelukku erat sangat erat. Seakan mencari kehangatan. Matanya terpejam. Kutatapi hidungnya hingga terpaku pada bibir plumnya. Sedikit ku teguk ludahku. Bibir plum itu bersharp M . seakan menggodaku untuk mengecup. Ah tidak-tidak. Aku seperti pencuri saja. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Namja dihadapanku ini adalah orang yang berbahaya. Dia alat si kepala sekolah jung itu untuk membuatku mengikuti olimpiade konyol itu. Benar benarbocah jelek dan bodoh. Demi nilai matematika dia rela memaksaku. Tak akan ku biarkan dia memaksaku. Aku cho kyuhyuun, tak akan tergoda oleh apapun juga. Pandanganku kini kembali teralih ke bibir plum itu. Sial. Aku tergoda. Tuhan control aku.

Tangannya kini bergerilya kedadaku.

Degg

Dia juga menelungkupkan kepalanya didaku. Mencari kenyamanan sedangkan aku tidak nyaman. Kakinya dinaikkan kebadanku. Aku sudah seperti gulingnya saja.

"umma dingin perut Minnie dingin" diraihnya tanganku ditaruhnya di atas perutnya.

Baju basahnya telah kugantikan. Aku gantikan jelas saja. Mau siapa lagi.

Dalaman? Kalian bertanya soal dalam YAAK.. jangan ingatkan aku soal dalaman. Sejam tadi adalah hal yang paling paling paling mengerikan buatku. Dan kuharap kalian bisa menutup mulut besar kalian. Kalau sampai bocah jelek itu tahu. Habis lah kalian *muaha reader diancam ama kyuhyun*

Hey dia malah memasukkan tanganku kedalam bajunya tadi. Oh tuhan. Ini godaan mu. Perutnya terasa halus. Ku coba tarik kembali tapi dia tak membiarkanku. Dia malah mencoba memutar tanganku sehingga membuat pola aku mengelusnya. Oh tuhan, ini gila sungguh gila. Control aku . deru napasnya mulai teratur perlahan. Kuraba keningnya dengan sebelah tanganku. Mulai menghangat. Kuangkat wajahnyamemastikan bibirnya tidak bergetar lagi. Tapi lagi-lagi aku terpaku. Bibirnya memang tidak bergetar tapi memucat. Tanpa sadar kuelus pelan bibir plum itu. Lembut. Kuikuti bentuk bibirnya.

Gluk.

Tuhan aku tergoda.

Aku tergoda.

Tuhan Control aku.

Control aku. Kumohon tuhan.

Deg.

Deg deg

Chuuu…

.

.

_**To Be Continue**_

**^-^Multitalent^-^**

**Mianhe jeongmal mianhe yeorobeun..**

**Baru bisa update sekarang. Laptopku benar-benar rusak. Untuk beberapa saat aku tak bisa online. Dan kali ini baru bisa.**

**Aku post chapter 1. 2. Dan 3 hari ini sekalian permintaan maaf. Ternyata chapter 1 sudah dihapus sama adminnya. Alasannya itu karena "****Alasan utama ****untuk dihapus****: ****"****Tidak diizinkan: ****interaktif****, ****chatting****/ script****, ****orang yang nyata****  
****mst****, ****dan lain-lain****" . ada yang bisa menjelaskan itu? Saya bingung. Maklum orang awam..**

**Semoga kalian suka. Maaf kalau alurnya kecepatan. Masih problem ama alur sih. Review ne. kasih saran yah apa yang harus dilakukan sungmin.**

**Big thanks buat yang sudah mereview dichapter 1 sebelum dihapus**

_coffeewie137__,__ sitapumpkinelf__,__ uyils__,__ fitriKyuMin__,__ M__,__ Fishy kece__,__ Maximumelf__,__ SsungMine__,anak evil bunny, __icaiiank__,__ PUMPKIN PINK PRINCE__,__ sitara1083__,__ paprikapumpkin__,__ ChoHuiChan_

**mian kalau ada yang gak kesebut dan juga belum sempat membalas review kalian.  
**

**Selamat mereview ^^**

**Kamsahamnida**

**-Raekyuminnie-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : ****Multitalent (kyumin story)**

**Author : Raekyuminnie**

**Genre : ****Romance (gak tau jenis nya lagi)**

**Rating : T **

**Cast : ****Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, dan Beberapa Cast Tambahan beserta yang numpang lewat.*plakk haha. Cuman minjem nama yah ^^**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves****, family**** and GOD.**** But story is mine.**

**Warning : Typos, ****Boys love, ****Geje ,**** cerita yang pasaran,****No bash! Nama marga disesuaikan cerita. ****Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **

**Lee sungmin, namja manis dan imut dengan segudang bakat yang dia punya. Dia dijuluki The Multitalent Boy. Segala hal bisa dia lakukan. Dari hal kecil sampai yang luar biasa. Namun bagaimanakah kalau dia dihadapkan oleh situasi yang mengharuskan dia berurusan dengan Cho Kyuhyun, siswa jenius yang tak mau mengikuti olimpiade matematika. Demi nilai matematika yang tak pernah diatas 50, sungmin harus mengasah bakatnya dalam bidang "Membujuk Cho Kyuhyun".**

Let's go to read, guys!

-**Multitalent –**

**Chapter 4**

Gluk.

Tuhan aku tergoda.

Aku tergoda.

Tuhan Control aku.

Control aku. Kumohon tuhan.

Deg.

Deg deg

Chuuu…

Author POV

" Ya! Kenapa aku malah membayangkan hal begitu. Aishh! Sial, bocah jelek ini memang berbahaya." Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kasar. Yang benar saja, di saat begini dia malah membayangkan mencicipi bibir plum itu.

" Aku harus bersuci. Bocah jelek ini mengeluarkan aura hitam. Tuhan, dia ini titisan iblis, setan atau dewa penggoda ah? mengerikan" Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri (Padahal kan yang titisan iblis, setan dan dewa penggoda itu dia. Kyu gak sadar diri kkkk~*ditabok kyu).

Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan pelukan erat dari Sungmin. Tapi sungmin malah semakin mempererat pelukannya. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun mendorong berkali-kali pula Sungmin mendekat.

"Umma~~.. umma~~" hanya itu yang mampu Sungmin ucapkan meski matanya terpejam dalam tidur. Berulang kalipun Kyuhyun berusaha yang ada jarak mereka semakin sangat kesal. Hey semua orang mengelukan ketampanannya. Dan lihatlah disamping sekarang malah ada orang yang dengan sangat nyamannya tidur dalam pelukannya-coret- terpaksa dipeluknya itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan umma. Hell! Bahkan sekalipun dia bisa melahirkan, tak akan ada dalam buku takdirnya memiliki anak semenggoda ini eh salah-salah, sebodoh ini. Rasa ngantuk kini membara dalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Mengangkut bocah kelinci itu, seakan mengangkut karung-karung dipasar yang dilakukan para kuli. Berlebihan? Pikiran Kyuhyun memang sangat berlebihan. Makanya jangan heran. Dengan helaan nafas yang amat sangat kasar Kyuhyun mendengus.

'Bocah jelek, kau harus bertanggung jawab' ntah pertanggung jawaban apa yang akan diinginkan Kyuhyun besok. Berdolah Lee Sungmin, jangan hanya larut dalam tidur indah mu. Bangunlah dan lihat bahwa kau membawa dirimu menuju pelukan sang serigala…

Have a nice dream baby bunny.. anda save your self, tomorrow! ^^

Mari berdoa untuk uri ming..

**^-^Multitalent^-^**

Angin berhembus lumayan kencang. Dedaunan masih basah oleh embun yang berkilau. Permata dunia yang indah kini mulai terlihat berkas sinarnya dilangit. Memancarkan kehangatan yang menandakan pagi akan menyapa. Selamat pagi semua. Mungkin kalau saja matahari bisa berbicara maka kini dia akan dengan sangat amat senang hati membangunkan dua insan yang kini meringkuk dalam selimut yang tebal dan hangat. Semoga menjadi pagi yang in..

Duak…

Bruukkkk…

dah, huuh.. tapi sepertinya salah! Mari kita tengok apa yang terjadi.

"Aduh.." heh, terdengar suara yang entah berasal dari mana. Ditempat tidur masih tertidur dengan lelapnya seorang namja yang bergelut dengan selimut. Ah imutnya. Tidurpun dia imut. Ada yang protes? Protes saja sama appa-umma lee sungmin yang membuat perpaduan imut ini. Tapi persiapkan dirimu menghadapi appa rakun ne. siap fisikmental lahir batin. Sungmin merasa sedikit terusik dengan matahari yang menerpa wajahnya. Dengan sangat malasnya dia sedikit bangkit namun tidak untuk segera bangun dan membuka matanya. Dia hanya duduk setelah itu menelungkupkan tertidur kembali. Dan kalian semua akan disuguhkan butt montok tersebut. Ayo semuanya tutup mata! (kalau bingung dengan posisinya liat aja video diacara yang saya lupa judulnya. Pokoknya disana sungmin tidur sama shindong terus buttnya ke sorot kamera) Eh tunggu. Sepertinya ada yang salah. Seseorang? Bukannya kemaren dua orang .dimanakah yang satunya?

Perlahan demi perlahan Nampak sesuatu yang berusaha menggapai tempat tidur dari arah bawah. Awalnya hanya beberapa jari yang muncul. Disusul kedua tangan yang terlihat mencengkram erat seprai kasur angry bird. Jangan ada yang ketawa suasana lagi mencekam. Membahas seprei angry bird nanti sajalah. Kalau ini film horror maka yang muncul adalah sesosok wanita dengan wajah yang sangat menakutkan dengan rambut terutai panjang dan ihhh pokoknya begitulah. Tapi ini berbeda. Kulitnya memang pucat tapi kita tunggu saja siapa dia.

'Sssssss' apakah dia siluman ular. Karena sedari tadi ada suara berdesis ataukah mendecih.

Dan

Huwaaa. Ternyata siluman itu eh maksudnya makhluk itu adalh cho kyuhyun. Tapi berani dijamin wajahnya bahkan lebih menyeramkan ketimbang artis hantu film horror.

"Lee Sungmin" desis nya sekali lagi. Dihadapannya kini adalah sungmin yang tertidur dengan masih berposisi seperti tadi. Kyuhyun menggeretukkan giginya . dia sangat amat kesal. Dihadapannya kini bukan lah terlihat buttsungmin. Dia malah melihat sesosok badut yang seakan menertawakannya dengan keras. Dan badut itu sungmin. Darah kyuhyun seakan mendidih pada tahap paling parah. Meledak sudahlah.

"Kemarin kau membuatku mengangkut badan beratmu. Memelukkku sampai tak sanggup bernafas. Dan sekarang kau malah menendangku. Rasakan ini lee sungmin"

Diremasnya kedua jarinya sampai berbunyi . setelah itu

Plaakkkk..

"HUWAAAAAA….." teriakan membahana sontak menghiasi apartemen yang ditinggali Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang kaget setelah mendapat pukulan keras dibuttnya sontak terbangun dengan tidak elitnya. Buttnya berdenyut sakit tatkala pukulan yang bahkan melantunkan bunyi geplakan itu mengalun dari arah belakangnya. Dan disisi lain kyuhyun memandang tangannya tak percaya. Tangannya bergetar hebat . kenapa malah bergetar begini. Dan kalau boleh jujur dia tak tahu kenapa. Baru kali ini dia memukul seseorang dibuttnya. Wajar mungkin kalau dia begitu. Pikirnya.

'Tuhan lindungi aku. Control aku. Kumohon tuhan setelah ini aku akan bersuci dan rajin mengikuti ibadah aku janji tuhan. Kumohon cabut dewa penggodaamu dari masa tugasnya. Aku tak mau tergoda oleh dewa penggodamu.' Ckckck, sepertinya kyuhyun mulai tergoda.

" YAA! Kau kenapa ada disini hah? Dasar ahjushi mesum." Sungmin melempar bantal menuju kyuhyun dengan arah membabi buta

" Enyah kau dari kamar ku.. pergi dasar ahjushi mesum…main pegang pantat orang ditabok lagi. Sakit tau.. APPAA.. UMMAA. !" sungmin berteriak kencang. Spontan dengan sangat cepat Kyuhyun melompat lalu menutup mulut sungmin kuat-kuat.

"Bocah jelek kau berisik.. heh dengar ini rumahku. Dan seharusnya yang pergi dari sini itu kau bukan aku. Dasar tukang merepotkan orang." Bisik Kyuhyun ketus.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya seakan tak percaya. Ini bukan kamarnya. Ini bukan rumahnya. Ini rumah cho kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Sungmin masih mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah setelah itu seakan mengingat waktu sebelumnya. Dia kanpingsan

"Seingatku aku ada dihalte menunggu bis disaat hujan deras. Dan kau yang membuatku hujan-hujan kan? Setelah aku pingsan dan sekarang malah berada disini. Hm, cho kyuhyun apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin memutilasi orang dihadapannya. Bukannya bocah itu sudh mengatakan apa yang terjadi sebelum bertanya. Dan kyuhyun merutuk semua bakat yang dimiliki sungmin yang tak sebanding dengan kepintarannya.

"Dasar babo. Aku rasa otakmu turut larut terbawa air hujan kemaren. Jelas-jelas kau pingsan kemarin dan kau masih bertanya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika dihadapanmu ada orang setengah sekarat tergeletak dijalanan menghalangi jalanmu hah?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan emosi yang meletuo-letup

" Menininggalkannya mungkin" jawab Sungmin

" Ah kau benar. Seharusnya ku tinggalkan saja kau dijalan sana. Membuatku sakit saja." Sesal kyuhyun

" Jahat sekali kau Cho Kyuhyun.." kata sungmin tak terima dengan pout dibibirnya. Dia kan hanya menjawab asal.

" Kalau aku jahat sekarang kau masih dijalanan sana, dirumah sakit menempati unit gawat darurat ataukah dirumahmu dengan predikat almarhum bodoh… buktinya kau malah asyik diranjangku dan memonopoli waktu tidurku."

"Tapi kenapa kau memukulku? … sakit tahu" adu sungmin tak terima mengalami KDRT –Kekerasan Dalam Rumah Teman-

"Kau. Menendangku. Sampai. Kebawah. Sana." Kyuhyun mengatakan dengan nada tegas per kata. Dia benar-benar kesal rupanya *Dari tadi wooyy *

" Dan pembalasan akan ada dan selalu menyakitkan. Jadi jangan pernah bermain denganku apapun itu bentuknya. Arraseo?" kyuhyun mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Dia berbisik ditelinga Sungmin yang hanya mampu meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Mata Kyuhyun mengeluarkan aura yang dialah raja dari segala raja kegelapan.

" Sekali saja kau bermain denganku, The Multitalent Boy ,maka aku akan menjamin kau game over ditanganku. Dan ingat sekali lagi Lee Sungmin pembalasan akan selalu ada dan juga menyakitkan. Maka bersiaplah kalau kau berani" kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga sungmin. Bisa dilihatnya sungmin yang bergetar ketakutan. Bahkan menunduk.

'Apa misi membujuk cho kyuhyun itu juga masuk permainan? Kalau iya, mati aku' gumam sungmin dalam hati.

Plukk

" Mandi sana bocah jelek. Baumu sungguh menggangguku. Aku akan mandi dikamar lain. Aku muak melihat kau memakai piyamaku." Kyuhyun lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan sungmin yang masih diam saja.

Perkataan kyuhyun seakan mengingatkan sungmin akan sesuatu hal yang penting.

"YA! Kemana seragamku. Dan kenapa.. kenapa. Aku. Aku aduh.. apa jangan-jangan yaaa… cho kyuhyun mesummmm" teriak sungmin membabi buta.

**^-^Multitalent^-^**

Kyuhyun terlihat asyik memakan serealnya. Menu sarapan kesukaannya. Saat itu pun sungmin keluar kamar. Sungmin hanya memakai celana pendek yang didapatnya dilemari kyuhyun dan juga kaos putih polos yang lagi-lagi diklaim sungmin, dapat di lemari kyuhyun.

" Ya! Siapa yang menyuruhmu memakai bajuku" kyuhyun mengajukan protes melihat sungmin dengan seenak pantatnya memakai barang-barangnya.

"Kau muakkan melihatku dengan piyamamu, dan aku tak melihat bajuku. Jadi aku pakai saja ketimbang aku telanjang. Atau kau mau melihatku telanjang? Dasar ahjushi mesum" gerutu sungmin yang langsung melahap sereal dihadapannya. Sepertinya kyuhyun telah menyiapkannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak kesekolah?" Tanya sungmin lagi.

"Bocah jelek kau memang bodoh yah, hari ini sekolah !" jawab Kyuhyun. Merasa lehernya kering sungmin lalu beranjak menuju lemari pendingin dan mengambil sebotol air dingin yang segera masuk ketenggorokannya.

"Kyuhyun kau yang menggantikan bajuku yah?" Tanya sungmin

Byurrr.. air yang tadi nya menuju tenggorokan kini keluar dengan sempurna. Sungmin cukup kagetmendapati kyuhyun yang tersedak

"Uhuk.. uhuk… kau mau membunuhku yah?" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun berkat kasar.

"Aku bertanya bukan membunuh. Kau saja yang kira ini drama hah? Sekalian saja semburkan kewajahku." Kyuhyun yang kesal dengan perkataan sungmin langsung meneguk air itu lalu

Byurrr..

"Sudah seperti drama kan?" Kyuhyun menyunggingkan smirknya melihat sungmin yang kini basah oleh semburannya.

" Dasar namja gila.!" Sungmin hanya bisa berteriak frustasi. Orang dihadapannya benar – benar dingin dan menurutnya aneh

"Habiskan serealmu saja. Cepat!" Sungmin langsung memakan serealnya dengan hentakan kaki

'Awas saja kau cho kyuhyun. Kalau bukan demi nilai matematikaku. Aku akan membantingmu dengan jurus martial artku .Akan kulakukan nanti setelah nilai matematikaku naik tunggu saja' gerutu sungmin

'Aku tak sabar ingin tau keputusan bocah jelek ini. Tapi sepertinya dia akan melanjutkan keinginan kepala sekolah sialan itu. Tapi tak akan ku biarkan kau bernafas lega, Lee Sungmin, kau yang memilih start maka akhiri sampai final dan sebelum final itulah akan kubuatkau game over, kelinci bodoh'

Ah biarkan lah mereka ini makan dengan pikiran masing-masing. Yah kita liat saja nanti siapa kah yang akan Game Over duluan. Permainan akan segera dimulai dan Lee Sungmin persiapkan dirimu dengan talent yang kau punya. Malaikat Matemati-kematian-ka Vs Dewa Penggoda-yang bahkan tak tau menggoda-

**^-^Multitalent^-^**

Sementara itu disebuah rumah yang lumayan mewah

"Kanginniee.. huu.. huu.. Minnie.. dimana Minnie? Anakku dimana putraku huu" seorang namja berstatuskan ibu dari Lee sungmin, Leeteuk menangis tersedu-sedu dalam pelukan sang suami. Baru saja tadi dia pulang dari arisan mendapati sang suami yang panic mencari putra semata wayang mereka. Lee donghae dan lee hyukjae yang merupakan sahabat terdekat turut membantu

" Ahjusshi mianhe. Kami belum menemukan sungmin" lapor hyukie.

"Apa jangan-jangan sungmin diculik yah" hae yang asal bicara membuat leeteuk menangis dengan keras

"Huwaaa.. anakku diculik.. anakku..putraku.." leeteuk mulai meracau aneh. Andai saja dia tidak arisan. Andai saja dia memilih dirumah saja. Andai saja kemaren itu tidak ada maka sekarang putranya akan ada dihadapannya.

"Yeobo tenanglah.. berdoa sajalah semoga saja itu tidak terjadi, sungmin kan jago martial art. Dan lee donghae berhentilah berbicara" kangin menatap donghae dengan tatapan mengintimidasi –sekali-lagi-kaubicara-kepalamu-akan aku jadikan-pajangan- dan itu sukses membuat lee doghae mengkerut

" Kau sih chagi. Diamlah. Jangan sampai badak mengamuk" bisik hyukie

Dan donghae hanya mengangguk pelan

"Kemarin kalian bersama kan?" Tanya kangin

" Ne ahjushi. Kemarin dari rumah donghae. Krena aku ada keperluan jadinya sungmin pulang sendiri deh. Mianhe ahjusshi aku tidak menjaga sungmin dengan baik" hyukie menunduk. Dia jugasangat mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya itu.

Suasana menjadi tenang sebelum akhirnya

" SUDAH SANA… KAU PULANG SANA!" terdengar suara rebut dari arah luar. Mereka lalu mendapati lee sungmin tengah asyik mengusir seorang namja tampan yang malah duduk diatas mobilnya.

" SUNGMINNN" leeteuk tak kuasa berteriak histeris melihat anaknya yang dikhawatirkan diculik kini ada dihadapannya. Sungmin berbalik

"Huweeeeummma.." sungmin lalu memeluk ibunya erat

'Cih.. siapa yang sekarang berdrama biru begitu' gumam kyuhyun yang jengah melihat adegan ibu dan anak itu.

"Syukurlah kau tak apa-apa nak" kali ini kangin yangberucap

"Lohh itu kan cho kyuhyun' tunjuk donghae kearah kyuhyun

"Turunkan tanganmu ikan" perintah kangin

"Kau siapa anak muda?" Tanya kangin kepada kyuhyun

" Saya Cho Kyuhyun, Tuan Lee. Dan saya ingin meminta pertanggung jawaban anak anda yang telah merugikan dan merepotkan saya kemarin dan juga seharian ini. Dia HARUS menjadi pembantu saya selama dua minggu ini." Ujar kyuhyun dengan smirking andalannya

"MWO?"

SHOW TIME.! ^^

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue**_

**^-^Multitalent^-^**

Annyeonghaseyo

Saya datang lagi bawa chapter 4 nih yang ngira kyu tergoda ama bibir ming. Tidak layaww.. hihihi..

Kyuhyun kan ceritanya-hanya ceritanya gak tau aslinya- orang yang dingin dan gak peduli apapun so ini jadi pengalaman pertama buat dia. Kalau main asal nyosor ke suciannya tidak terjaga dong haha..

chapter ini kyumin momentnya lumayankan? Gimana ? ayo ngaku . *todong reader dengar permen lollipop.

Semoga kalian semua suka ne.. ^^

Oh iya terimakasih buat semua yang udah baca, review, follow maupun favoritkan. Terimakasih telah menghargai karya aneh saya..*hug semua*

Waktunya balas review

**Selamat mereview ^^**

**Kamsahamnida**

**-Raekyuminnie-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : ****Multitalent (kyumin story)**

**Author : Raekyuminnie**

**Genre : ****Romance (gak tau jenis nya lagi)**

**Rating : T **

**Cast : ****Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, dan Beberapa Cast Tambahan beserta yang numpang lewat.*plakk haha. Cuman minjem nama yah ^^**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves****, family**** and GOD.**** But story is mine.**

**Warning : Typos, ****Boys love, ****Geje ,**** cerita yang pasaran,****No bash! Nama marga disesuaikan cerita. ****Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **

**Lee sungmin, namja manis dan imut dengan segudang bakat yang dia punya. Dia dijuluki The Multitalent Boy. Segala hal bisa dia lakukan. Dari hal kecil sampai yang luar biasa. Namun bagaimanakah kalau dia dihadapkan oleh situasi yang mengharuskan dia berurusan dengan Cho Kyuhyun, siswa jenius yang tak mau mengikuti olimpiade matematika. Demi nilai matematika yang tak pernah diatas 50, sungmin harus mengasah bakatnya dalam bidang "Membujuk Cho Kyuhyun".**

Let's go to read, guys!

-**Multitalent –**

**Chapter 5**

" Saya Cho Kyuhyun, Tuan Lee. Dan saya ingin meminta pertanggung jawaban anak anda yang telah merugikan dan merepotkan saya kemarin dan juga seharian ini. Dia HARUS menjadi pembantu saya selama dua minggu ini." Ujar kyuhyun dengan smirking andalannya

"MWO?"

SHOW TIME.! ^^

" Ya… kau berani sekali bilang begitu dihadapanku. Kau pikir anak ku hidup untuk menjadi pembantu?. Enak saja.." tuan lee menolak mentah-mentah ucapan kyuhyun tadi. Hey, sungmin kan anaknya satu-satunya. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya yang sangar kalau anaknya yang kelewat imut itu jadi pembantu. Harga diri dipertaruhkan.

"Tenang dulu tuan lee. Maksud saya disini pembantu yang yah membantu saya dalam mengerjakan tugas." Ujar kyuhyun kali ini dengan nada sopan.

'Sopanlah cho kyuhyun, yah kalau berhasil kau akan mendapat mainan yang seru. Yah 2 minggu batas yang sudah sangat cepat untukku..semoga ahjussi galak ini mau menyerahkan anaknya itu' bisik batin kyuhyun. Sebenarnya kyuhyun ini adalah orang yang sangat membingungkan. Untuk apa coba dia mau berbuat begini. cuman mempermainkan orang tapi meminta izin kepada sang orang tua. Dia yang terlalu sopan atau memang dia yangtak pernah tau bagaimana cara mempermainkan orang. Mengingat yang selama ini dia mainkan adalah PSP sajalah. Tinggal mengancam sungmin kan beres. Tapi yah kita ikuti saja isi otak cho kyuhyun yang jenius ini.

" Tidak akan. Bermimpi sajalah…yeobo bawa sungmin masuk." ujar kangin ketus

" Ya sudah aku akan minta ganti rugi. Mungkin dengan pembatalan kontrak kerja sama perusahaan cho dan lee mungkin sudah cukup" ujar kyu. Cukup licik juga anak ini. Sebegitu ngebetnya kah seorang Cho Kyuhyun untuk menjadi sungmin pembantu?

" Apa kau bilang?" kangin lantas mengangkat alisnya .

" Ya.. begitulah . permisi ahjushi-ahjumma. Kuharap lee sungmin sudah stay dirumahku besok. Annyeong" dengan sedikit membungkuk kyu berpamitan dan masuk kemobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya

" ada apa denganku? Mengapa aku seantusias begini sih. Ah ya sudahlah. Mungkin dengan tidur pikiranku akan lurus. Oh my bed I'am coming" dan segeralah saja mobil yang tak bisa dianggap murah itu melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Jangan Tanya merek, entar malah minta kompensasi. Ff ini tanpa sponsor *duakk malah curhat*

Sementara itu dirumah keluarga Lee

"Lee sungmin,bagaimana bisa kau bertemu dengan anak cho itu hah?"

Saat ini sang kepala keluarga sedang asyik menginterogasi sungmin. Duo lee lainnya sudah angkat kaki sedari tadi. Mereka cukup tak mau ikut terinterogasi tuan lee yang sangar.

"dia teman sekolahku appa." Ujar sungmin.

" tapi kenapa dia memintamu jadi pembantunya? Kau buat apa haa?" lagi kangin bertanya dengan nada tinggi

"tenanglah yeobo. Jangan berteriak. Chagi kemarin kamu kemana hm? Kami semua panic mencarimu" Tanya leeteuk dengan penuh kelembutan. Dan kangin hanya mendecih. Dia selalu kalah dihadapan leeteuk

"mian umma.. ini salah Minnie. Kemarin itu kan Minnie ketinggalan bus. Terus hujan deras. Untung ada kyuhyun yang tolongin Minnie. Begitu umma" jelas sungmin. Tangan leeteuk terus membelai lembut kepala sungmin. Sungmin selalu nyaman bila berbicara dengan ummanya. Sedangkan dengan appanya dia merasa seluruh gunung didunia akan meledak bersama dengan teriakan appanya.

"tapi kenapa kyuhyun malah mau menjadikanmu pembantu sayang?" Tanya sang umma lagi

"Minnie juga gak tau. Tapi Minnie gak heran sih otak kyuhyun biarpun jenius bisa koslet."

" pokoknya appa tidak akan pernah menyetujui kamu menjadi pembantunya." Teriak kangin

"yeobo hey tenanglah. Lagian kau dengarkan tadi , kyuhyun bilang dia hanya akan meminta bantuan dalam pelajaran. Biarkan sajalah. Itu berarti otak anak kita sudah meningkat. Bukannya membanggakan bila ada yang mau diajari sama sungmin kita ini hm.."

Perkataan sang umma seakan membuat kejutan kecil. Dia tadi lupa kalau kyuhyun meminta bantuan pelajaran. Bukannya seantero sekolahpun tau bahwa the multitalent boy ini otaknya udang sekali. Akhirnya, sungmin merasa ada keganjalan

"umma.. sungmin belum pintar kok. Jadi gak usah saja yah" jelas sungmin. Dia mulai takut bila nanti menjadi ajang kejahilan kyuhyun

" Tapi pikirkan juga kelangsungan perusahaan appamu. Yeobo bukannya baru-baru ini kita mendapat undangan eksklusif dari keluarga cho ke paris bukan? Kalau sampai kontrak dibatalkan maka hubungan kita dan keluarga cho akan merenggang"

"hahhh" entah mengapa terdengarhelaan nafas beramai-ramai. Mengertilah sudah appa-aegya ini menanggapi perkataan sang istri-umma. Leeteuk memang tipe penyayang. Tapi liburan ke perancis dengan lautan tren pakaian yang indah itu tak akan pernah disia-siakan oleh leeteuk. Shopping adalah kehidupannya yang lain selain kangin dan sungmin

"ayolah yeobo, biarkan saja sungmin membantu kyuhyun" bahkan sekarang leeteuk mengubah kata pembantu menjadi membantu.

" umma sudah gak sayang Minnie lagi.." dan lihat lah si serba bisa lee sungmin telah berkaca-kaca.

"aduh chagi. Mianhe. Umma sangat menyayangimu tapi ini adalah kesempatan langka. Kau tau sendiri appamu mana mau mencari tiket gratis untuk umma. Sampai disana umma akan membelikanmu oleh-oleh yang banyak. Ayolah sayang.."

"terserah umma sajalah. Memangnya undangannya kapan?" Tanya sungmin

"besok" jawab kangin pendek

" mwoo? Umma tega meninggalkanku?. Appa batalkan saja" kali ini sungmin mulai merengek. Dirumah sendirian? Itu mimpi buruk

"tidak bisa sungmin. Ini sudah dijadwalkan" kata kangin

"mian chagi.. lagian kau tak akan sendirian.." kata leeteuk

"benarkah?"

"iya kau kan akan menginap dirumah kyuhyun untuk membantunya."

Jederrr..

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. Membantu ataupun pembantu itu sama sajalah. Sama-sama mengerikan. Mengingat orang itu adalah cho kyuhyun

**^-^Multitalent^-^**

" yeoboseyo?" terdengar sapaan dari seberang sana

"hyukkieee…. Help meee" teriak sungmin kencang dari handpjonenya

"YAA. KAU MAU MEMBUATKU TULI HAHH?" teriak hyukjae

"kau yang malah membuatku tuli hyukiie.. darurat. Appa dan umma akan ke prancis. Dan itu pertanda aku akan sendirian" rengek sungmin

"ya bagus dong. Melatih kemandirian." Acuh hyukjae

"masalahnya mereka mengizinkan ku menjadi pembantu kyuhyun.. ottee? Ini mengerikan" lagi-lagi sungmin berkata gusar. Dia malah mondar-mandir sedari tadi didalam kamar.

"jinja? Aigo selamat jadi pesuruh lee sungmin" kata hyukjae dengan sindiran tentunya

"aku tidak mau.. harga diriku jatuh tau" kata sungmin lagi

"mikirin harga diri atau nilai matematika?" Tanya hyukjae

"kok malah kematematika? Jelas-jelas kan aku mau dijadiin pembantu"

" beginilah kalau punya bakat luar biasa otak dangkal. Untung aku memang punya otak buntu tapi ide jalan terus. Aish. Lee sungmin bukannya dengan begitu kamu bisa mengetahui seluk beluk tentang cho kyuhyun. Semakin kau mengenal dia maka semakin kamu tau apa titik kelemahannya. Masih ingat dengan olimpiade itu kan? Ayolah jangan lupakan. Ini demi nilai matematika kita bertiga.. " jelas hyukjae

"ah aku hamper melupakannya. Jadi aku harus rela menjadi pembantu kyuhyun itu?" Tanya sungmin lagi ada keraguan dalam dirinya. Biasanya bila seseorang berbicara dihadapan orang tua biasanya akan ada ucapan lamaran pernikahan tapi ini malah ucapan lamaran pemaksaan menjadi pembantu. Aduh,.. mengapa semakin kesini semakin terkikis otak mereka.

" ya iyalah. sudah kau menganggu saja waktu ku."

Akhirnya percakapan itu diputuskan sepihak oleh hyukjae

"benar juga kata aku manfaatin ini. Kyuhyun sendiri yang membukakan pintu kemudahan harusnya aku terima dan pergunakan sebaik mungkin. Demi nilai matematika"

Dan malam itupun sungmin tertidur dengan tenang. Sebuah senyum tersungging di wajah manisnya. Selamat tidur lee sungmin.

Dilain tempat

" kira-kira bocah bodoh itu mau gak yah? Sepertinya tidak. Appanya cukup sangar." Kyuhyun berguling diatas ranjangnya. Dia sulit memejamkan mata. Bayangan sungmin yang tidur didekapannya kemaren terus menghantuinya

"dasar bocah jelek. Aku curiga kau memeletku. Aduh haruskah aku bersuci? Kenapa aku malah merasa hal begini. Oh tidak kyuhyun kau harus membalik keadaan. Dia hanya robot si tua jung untuk mendapat kemenangan dalam olimpiade itu." Kali ini dia menatap sang guling. Ntah mengapa dia malah melihat sosok sungmin yang terpejam dari guling itu. Dilempar nya sang guling dengan sangat kasar.

" oh tuhan kuharap dia menolak keinginan mulut tolol ku itu." Dan sekarang kau baru menyadari cho kyuhyun. Membawa sungmin masuk keareamu itu sama saja mengantarkan diri dalam godaan yang bahkan sungmin tak tau apa yang telah membuatnya menggodamu.

"lebih baik aku tidur" kyuhyun menyeret paksa sang selimut untuk menutupi dirinya. Tak dipedulikan sang guling yang masih tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai sana. Gara-gara wajah sungmin sih ling, jadinya kau kedinginankan?

Matahari mulai muncul kembali. Kyuhyun menggerutu kasar. Baru saja di merasa bulan dengan nyaman membuainya tidur eh matahari sudah mengajaknya ribut .

Dengan langkah yang amat sangat malas kyuhyun memasuki kamar mandinya. Mengguyur badan dengan air. Air mengalir menurunin badannya hingga ujung kaki. Ternyata ada sedikit abs yang mempercantik bodynya. Setelah itu dia Memakai sabun. Menggosok gigi. Dan heyy.. tutup mata kalian. Dasar kalian !tuan cho yang terhormat ini sedang mandi dan sebagai bukan muhrim hargai privasinya. Daripada disini lebih baik ke rumah sungmin saja.

Berbeda dengan kyuhyun yang masih menikmati air dalam acara mandinya. Sungmin menyeret paksa kakinya menuju ruang makan . sang ortu sudah siap dengan kopernya

"jaga dirimu disana sayang. Makan yang banyak. Gak boleh sakit. Dan jangan menangis begitu"

Chup

Setelah ceramah singkat leeteuk mengecup kening sang anak. Sang appa menepuk pundak sungmin. Tak tega juga meninggalkan sisemata wayang terlebih menjadi pem-membantu dirumah kyuhyun. Istrinya terlalu sering berpikir positif. Bahkan jelas-jelas anak bermarga cho itu menampakkan aura tak baik. Gelap, suram dan kelam. Kangin memang sedikit berlebihan.

" yasudah kita pergi " sungmin tak berkata apalagi selagi mengangguk. Dihelanya nafas seblum memutuskan untuk pergi menuju sekolahnya.

-SUNGMIN POV-

Sekolah tidak banyak berubah. Masih itu-itu saja. Sudah tiga tahun dan entah piala keberapa yang sudah kuukir menjadi pajangan dalam kantor kepala sekolah. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku malas untuk mengikuti perlombaan. Tentu saja karena kyuhyun gila itu. Membuat moodku untuk berkompetisi jatuh seketika. Aduh kupikir akan mudah membujuknya ternyata malah sangat salah. Kyuhyun itu seolah batu yang tak tertebak pikirannya. Auranya kadang membuatku takut tapi kadangjuga nyaman. Aku suka bau tubuhnya. Maskulin dan yah begitulah mencerminkan lelaki bertanggung jawab. Setidaknya jika terjadi apa-apa denganku dia akan bertanggung jawab. Hey kenapa aku malah berpikir bgitu. Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh.. jangan berpikir gila lee sungmin

" YAA" terdengar teriakan sesorang dr sampingku. Kulirik sekilas. Ternyata anak 12 A. sigadis centil. Siapa lagi kalau bukan seohyun. Makhluk antah berantah itu. Kuacuhkan sajalah. Akukan tak berkepentingan

" yaaa.. kau bogel" ehh dia berkata bogel sambil meneriakiku. Dasar ahjumma

"apa?" Tanya ku datar

"ada hubungan apa kau dengan kyuhyun?" tanyanya

"gak ada " jawabku singkat

"pembual!" kata sicentil itu lagi

"aku melihatmu semobil dengan kyuhyun kemarin" kata seohyun

"terus maumu apa?bukan urusanmu aku semobil dengannya atau tidak." Elakku. Jadi yeoja mau tau aja hidup orang.

"yah bogel, kau itu pikir dong. cuman anak E yang otaknya dangkal dan bodoh. cuman menyumbangkan piala untuk menutupi kepala yang tak berotak itu . dasar bodoh" umpat seohyun kasar dia juga mendorong kepalaku. Aku sedikit meringis. Amarah seakan diudara bebas. Batasnya sudah lepas. Namun tetap kucoba bertahab

"dasar. Mau marah? Permak dulu wajah sok aegyomu itu. Bagiku kau hanya seorang namja lemah yang tukang pamer dan cari perhatian kyuhyun saja. Oh aku tau kau ingin bersama kyuhyun tapi dengan cara licik bukan. Aku curiga kau minta untuk ditiduri oleh kyuhyun. Namja murah!"

Plakkkk..

Aku diam benar-benar hanya diam. Aku sedikit menengadah. Ada suara tamparan tadi. Tapi tanganku sedari tadi mengepal. Keduanya mengepal meninggalkan bekas merah. Kulihat kyuhyun dihadapanku dengan wajah yang memerah. Ditatapnya seohyun dengan tajam

"jaga mulutmu brengsek. Aku tak sudi untuk tidur dengan namja itu"

Jlebbb.. nyitttt.. rasanya dadaku sakit. Hey ada apa denganmu wahai dada. Berhenti sakit. Tuhan kenapa sesakit ini mendengar kata tak sudi dari kyuhyun.

"kau menamparku?" kata seohyun tak percaya

"aku bisa dengan mudah membunuh bila sekali lagi kau menjelekkan namaku. Meniduri ? kau pikir aku namja apa? Yeoja seperti mu lah yang sampah. Perbaiki dulu kosakata mu sebelum mulai berbicara." Kata kyuhyun dan segera meninggalkan aku dan seo yang terisak. Aku melihat kesekeliling . kami menjadi tontonan

" ternyata kau yeoja sampah. Setidaknya aku bersyukur tanganku belum sempat tekotori untuk menampar" ku ludahkan sedikit dihadapannya.

Ku pegang dadaku. Masih terasa sakit. Kyuhyun tak menoleh sekalipun dihadapanku. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas kembali. Mendekati toilet ada seseorang yang menarikku masuk kedalam salah satu bilik disana

"kyuhyun" kataku saat melihat siapa yang menarikku.

"bodoh. Kau itu sebodoh itu kah sampai kau tak melawan? Dia telah menghinamu dan kau diam saja? Hell! "umpatnya

"aku baru mau melawan tapi kau sudah menampar. Gomawo" ucapku tulus

" aku menamparnya karena dia telah mengatakan hal yang sangat menjijikkan meniduri? Kau pikir kau ini tempat tidur yang harus kutiduri. Kosakata menjijikkan"

Nyittt. Tuhkan sakit lagi

"stop. Tak usah katakan lagi. Aku paham. Ya sudahlah. Oh iya , aku setuju jadi pembantumu. Orang tua ku pergi keantah berantah. Jadi ya sudah kuterima saja daripada sendirian. Dan aku penasaran. Memang nya aku harus membantu pelajaran apa? Akukan tidak tau pelajaran apa-apa?" tanyaku penasaran

" yah pelajaran memasak. Membersihkan rumah. Merapikan dapur. Menyiapkan makanan. Kurasa itu sudah jelaskan?" Tanya kyuhyun

"kau benar-benar menjadikanku pembantu? Bukan sekedar membantu?" aku masih tak percaya

" pembantu ingat bukan membantu. Yasudahlah aku pergi. Kau ke apartemenku nanti sore." Kyuhyun lalu keluar dari bilik meninggalkanku sendiri.

Ya jalanisajalah. Lagian ini juga demi nilai matematika. Sepertinyta aku akan mengikuti kata eunhyuk.

Hah tapi kenapa dadaku sakit begini. Adakah yang tau?

TBC

**^-^Multitalent^-^**

**Apakah saya lama? Mianhe.. data dilaptopku menghilang begitu juga dengan chapter ini yg sudah selesai. Jadinya butuh feel lagi untuk mengingat garis besarnya,**

**Masih gajekah? Saya rasa malah membosankan . mianhe :3**

**Sekarang mereka udah ada yang main ngebayangin wajah dan main sakit-sakit dada ada apakah itu sebuah pertanda? Ada yang mau menjawab pertanyaan sungmin diatas?**

**balasan review:**

**sunakumaKYUMIN: Meskipun kyuhyun juga ciptaan tuhan. makanya berdoa. demi keselamatannya hihi.. gomawo ne^^**

**mamasuka: gomawo *jadi malu ^/^.. malah aku ngerasa gaya bahasaku malah nyeleneh gitu. tapi yah gimana lagi udah permanen. untungnya ada yang suka.. gomawo ne ^^**

**Ya sudahlah saya tidak mau banyak cincong. Big thanks buat yang udah review, follow, favorit cerita ini. mian gak nyebut satu-satu.  
**

**Selamat mereview **

**-Raekyuminnie-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : ****Multitalent (kyumin story)**

**Author : Raekyuminnie**

**Genre : ****Romance (gak tau jenis nya lagi)**

**Rating : T **

**Cast : ****Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, dan Beberapa Cast Tambahan beserta yang numpang lewat.*plakk haha. Cuman minjem nama yah ^^**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves****, family**** and GOD.**** But story is mine.**

**Warning : Typos, ****Boys love, ****Geje ,**** cerita yang pasaran,****No bash! Nama marga disesuaikan cerita. ****Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **

**Lee sungmin, namja manis dan imut dengan segudang bakat yang dia punya. Dia dijuluki The Multitalent Boy. Segala hal bisa dia lakukan. Dari hal kecil sampai yang luar biasa. Namun bagaimanakah kalau dia dihadapkan oleh situasi yang mengharuskan dia berurusan dengan Cho Kyuhyun, siswa jenius yang tak mau mengikuti olimpiade matematika. Demi nilai matematika yang tak pernah diatas 50, sungmin harus mengasah bakatnya dalam bidang "Membujuk Cho Kyuhyun".**

Let's go to read, guys!

-**Multitalent –**

**Chapter 6**

Seperti yang sudah ditentukan di toilet tadi aku pun berangkat menuju apartemen kyuhyun di pusat kota seoul. Cukup sulit juga menemukannya karena sebelumnya aku hanya sekali kesana itupun bersama kyuhyun. Terlebih aku adalah tipe orang yang sulit mengingat jalan *author banget tuhh* . dengan langkah gamang aku mulai telusuri jalanan yang dipadati warga seoul. Ah seoul memang cukup ramai diwaktu seperti ini.

Akhirnya sampai juga diapartemen kyuhyun. Peluh dikeningku bukan karena capek atau apalah tapi karena dibalik pintu sana 2 mingguku yang sebelumnya tenang akan dipertaruhkan apalagi 3 minggu depan lewat sudah sebulan untuk membujuk kyuhyun. Padahal baru seminggu misi "membujuk cho kyuhyun" berjalan rasanya itu sudah setahun. Aku sudah bertekad sebulan ini dia akan menyetujui olimpiade bodoh itu. Tuhan mohon mempermudah jalanku.

Drrrttt

Drtttt

Kuambil handphoneku disaku celana. Styleku hari ini gak modis amat. Secara aku jadi pembantu. Cuman potongan baju kaos, dan celana pendek kurasa itu sudah cukup. Ternyata ada sms. Aku sedikit kaget melihat nama kontak yang tertera di handphoneku. Sejak kapan aku menyimpan kontak itu. Akhirnya kubuka saja smsnya.

_**Cho Kyuhyun Super Jenius **_

_**Pembantu baru, aku ada kepentingan jadi sory gak bisa menyambutmu di apartemenku. Tapi tenang saja aku sudah ada surprise untukmu. Dan oh iya kuharap saat aku pulang rumahku bersih. Dan buatlah makan malam. Aku akan sangat kelaparan nanti. Key card aku selip dibawah pintu. Welcome, pembantu baru!**_

Cihh.. nama yang menggelikan. Pasti dia yang menyimpan nomornya, tapi kapan? Setahuku kami belum membahas nomor sebelumnya. Mungkinkah saat aku dirumahnya kemarin? Ya sudahlah aku bisa menanyakannya nanti. Kuambil key card lalu mulai masuk . sejujurnya aku penasaran dengan surprise yang diucapkan tadi. Apa yah?

Tadaaaaa…

Toenggg

Surprise!

Aku benar-benar terkejut. Ini adalah kejutan yang-

' Yaaaaa! Apa-apaan ini?" teriakku kencang.

Menyebalkan….

Sialan , dia benar menyiapkan kejutan untukku. Harusnya aku sudah curiga dengan sms nya tadi. Kalian bertanya apa kejutan dari cho kyuhyun super jenius itu?

Lihatlah. Ruangan yang sangat berantakan. Seperti sebuah ruangan yang telah diobrak-abrik pencuri yang kuyakini pelakunya adalah kyuhyun sendiri. Sofa yang terbalik. Remah-remah makanan. Bantal sofa yang bertebaran. Seperti sebuah tempat sehabis party. Sialan…

_**Dan oh iya kuharap saat aku pulang rumahku bersih**_

Kuingat sebaris perkataannya. Harus bersih? Oke sungmin, kita harus melakukan ini. Demi nilai matematika. Hwaiting!

Tugas pertama sebagai pembantu benar-benar melelahkan. Aku mulai memperbaiki tata letak sofa keasalnya. Membersihkan remah-remah. Menyapu, mengepel . tak terasa hamper sejam aku melakukan ini. Tapi aku merasa kurang ngena dengan posisi benda-enda tersebut. Aku yang baru sehari saja bosan melihatnya. Jadi kuputuskan mengatur tata letak. Sofa aku pindahkan sedikit menyerong. Gorden kuganti. Mungkin dengan gorden berwarna hijau itu bisa menyejukkan. Karena menurut go seonsaengnim hijau itu bida membuat kita sejuk dan focus. Setelah itu ku ambil vas yang tak sengaja ku dapat di gudang. Mengisisnya dengan bunga segar. Ku tebarkan pengharum ruangan. Mungkin kyuhyun suka apel makanya yang ada wangi apel. Tapi besok-besok akan ku ganti menjadi bau aroma terapi biar lebih rileks. Kusaksikan hasil karyaku. Ruang tamu kyuhyun menjadi lebih indah dari tadi. Kau memang berbakat lee sungmin. Saatku menuju lemari pajangan mataku tertuju pada satu foto keluarga . ada appa, umma, seorang anak perempuan, dan seorang anak laki-laki yang pasti itu adalah kyuhyun. Mungkin sekitar umur 13 tahun. Di foto itu kyuhyun juga sama terlihat tegas. Ummanya sungguh cantik, dan noona nya yang tersenyum manis. Kyuhyun menjadi musim dingin diantara musim panas. Kyuhyun memang sudah tampan dari kecil. Tampan ? Aish bisa-bisanya aku memuji dirinya . syukurlah saat ini kyuhyun tak ada. Bisa besar kepalanya.

Aku lalu beranjak memasuki sebuah kamar. Saat ini entah mengapa semangat untuk membersihkan ku tinggi. Jiwa pembantuku bangkit. Jadi semuanya aja yang kubersihkan. Capek sih tapi kalau semangat gini rasanya tak apa. Kuputarpelan knop pintu. Pemandangan yang kudapat adalah tempat tidur yang kemarin ku tempati tidur. Ada sebuah lemari pakaian. Beberapa perlengkapan elektronik. Sebuah clarinet, gitar dan juga beberapa kertas partitur. Ada rak buku yang berisi buku yang kulihat dari sampulnya saja sungguh tidak menarik. Sains. Bukan bidangku. Dirak bawahnya ada beberapa komik. Syukurlah si jenius itu masih membaca bacaan anak muda yang wajar. Beberapa kaset dvd film pun ada. Aku tertarik juduk=lnya sampai pada akhirnya,

Haa? Film apaan ini. Sampulnya menampilkan wanita yang sangat seksi dengan pakaina yang tidak tertutup dengan pria yang menatap nafsu. Terdapat tulisan XXX yang tak ku ketahuiapa. Tapi aku pernah melihat dvd sejenis ini. Tapi dimana yah? Astaga… ini kan kaset yadong. Aigoo aku tak menyangka si jenius ini mempunyai kaset yadong. Meski hanya satu tapi tak sesuai dengan imagenya. Aku saja gak punya. Kalau hyukjae sih punya. Banyak. Dia memang penikmat yadong yang takut teryadongi. Jadi donghae tak pernah bisa menikmati seperti yang di film. Astaga kenapa malah bahas yadong sih. Aku sedikit menyunggingkan senyum. Film ini bisa ku jadikan senjata ancaman. Aku simpan saja ah. Segera kuambil kaset dvd itu. Kuletakkan mulai membersihkan lagi. Aku lalu mengamati alat music yang dibiarkan disebuah meja. Ada gitar. Aku sangat pandai memainkan gitar. Adajuga clarinet yang baru ku lihat kusentuh clarinet itu. Ah mungkin nanti aku minta diajari dengan kyuhyun. Ada beberapa partitur nada. Apa kyuhyun suka music? Sepertinya begitu. Kurasa kamar ini sudah bersih. Aku lalukeluar dari kamar untuk menyimpan senjataku agar aman. Saat kembali aku melihat piano. Aku menghampiri piano yang besar itu. Rumah sudah bersih mungkin memainkan jari-jari akan menyenangkan. Ku tekan perlahan. Karena tanganku mulai kaku. Sudah lama sekali aku tak bermain piano. Kumainkan dari nadadasar. Do re mi fa sol la si do…. Do si la sol fa mi re do…. Begitu terus kuulang ulang. Aku terkikik. Lalu kumainkan sebuah nada yang tak kuketahui apa. Tapi cuman ini yang ku ingat. Ini yang pernah aku pelajari waktu smp.

Nanananana..nanana. …

Sebuah alunan nada mengalun lembut aku suka sekali memainkan nada ini

"Beethoven. Für Elise. Bagatelle for piano in a minor" *aku gak tau judulnya beneran cuman di laptopku itu yang kalau salah* kudengar suara seseorang dari belakang ku hentikan jemariku lalu menoleh kebelakang. Ada kyuhyun yang bersandar didinding pembatas. Dia menatapku sambil bersedekap

"apa?" tanyaku

" yang kau mainkan tadi. Kau suka main piano?" tanyanya

" gak juga sih , tapi aku hanya tau memainkannya. Juga happy birthday. Hanya itu saja hheehe" aku tertawa cengengesan

" sudah?" tanyanya lagi

Aku mengernyit bingung "apa?" tanyaku

" memainkan piano majikan tanpa izin. Itu tidak di benarkan" katanya dengan tegas. Sialan. Aku dipandang sebagai pembantu beneran

" aku hany amembantumu disini selama 2 minggu. Jangan memperlakukan ku seperti budak diluar sana" marahku.

" peduli apa.. makan malamku sudah jadi?" tanyanya lagi dan lagi

aku melirik jam. Sudah jam 7 malam. Aku menggeleng dan dia mendengus.

"buatkan aku segera!" perintahnya. Ingin rasanya, pino ini kulempar kemukanya. Dasar makhluk batu. Ingat sungmin demi matematika. Berkali-kali kusugesti diri ku sendiri untuk lebih tenang,

Kulangkahkan kakiku kedapur. Kubuka kulkas. Dasar namja pemalas. Hanya ada ramen dan juga telur. Bahkan kulks ini sepertinnya anti dengan sayuran hijau dan buah. Patesan dia kurus begitu. Kuputukan memasak ramen dan telur dadar . untuk saat ini kurasa sudah cukup. Ku hidangkan dimeja. Dua piring makan dan juga dua gelas minum. Perfecto. Tinggal memanggil si tuan manja itu. Jujur aku sudah sangat lapar juga. Gara-gara semangat membersihkan aku lupa makan.

"kyuhyun makan" teriakku.

"kyuhyun… woy kyuhyun" aku mulai teriak gaje. Lapar! Cacingku sudah mengajak bertarung. Karena lama aku putuskan untuk kekamarnya. Kukuetok pintunya tapi tak ada sahutan. Akhirnya kubuka kenop pintu. Terdengar bunyi kenop pintu yang bersamaan dibuka

Cklek..

Aku mematung persis disaat aku menutup pintu saat itu juga pintu kamar mandi yang berhadapan tepat turut terbuka. Kyuhyun keluar dengan hanya menggunakan handuk sepinggang.. rambutnya basah. Masih ada jejak air disekitar tubuhnya.

Deg

Entah jantung siapa yang berbunyi kulihat dia menatapku. Mungkin terkejut. Karena terkejut itu mungkin tanpa sengaja tangannya yang dalam posisi membenarkan handuk kini genggamannya terlepas

Syuuuttt

HUWAAAAAAA!

-SUNGMIN POV END-

-KYUHYUN POV-

HUWAAAAAAA!

Sungmin berteriak kencang. Aku masih terkejut dengan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba. Untuk sesaat tadi aku lupa bahwa kini dia menjadi pembantuku. Tapi untunglah otak jeniusku cepat terkoneksi. Tapi untuk apa sungmin berteriak kencang tadi. Dia malah menutup wajahnya dan mencoba mencari knop pintu tangannyangemetar

"bocah jelek ngapain disitu?" tanyaku

"woy dengar gak sih" aku keal. Dia bukannya menjawab malah semakin kelimpungan. Kini matanya dipejam sangat erat aku mencoba menghampiri.

"hey!" kutepuk pundaknya pelan.

"sungmin kamu kenapa?" kuturunkan nada ku menjadi sedikit lembutenath kenapa aku khawatir melihatnya berteriak dan sekarang gemetaran begini. Apa dia melihat hantu? Tapi tidak mungkin. Kamarku steril dari hantu dan semacamnya. Lagian hantu mana sih yang berani dengan ku. King of evil kkk~~.

"mme..menja..ja..uhh.." sungmin berucap kata menjauh dengan gemetaran. Tangnnya yang kanan menghalauku. Sedangkan yang kiri masih tetap mencari knop pintu. Jelas saja dia tidak menemukan knopnya. Arahnya saja salah. Harusnya dia mencari knop diarah kanan bukan kiri . dasar bocah bodoh. Bodohnya sudh permanen sih.

"apaan sih…" kata ku tidak sabaran. Akhirnya kutarik paksa kedua pundaknya. Memaksa sungmin menghadapku. Namun matanya semakin terpejam erat. Kutepuk pipinya agar membuka mata tapi usahaku sia-sia.

"jangan perkosa saya" cicitnya

Ha? Perkosa? Lelucon apaan itu.

" siapa yang mau memperkosamu bocah bodoh." Kataku

Dia lalu membuka matanya pelan. Tepat dimataku. Dia cukup menengadah karena tubuhnya pendek dariku

" benarkah?" katanya . mata bulatnya mengerjap. Aku baru menyadari bahwa matanya itu indah. Ada sinar magnet yang membuatku bisa hnayut dalam matanya. Seperti serigala betina yang membutuhkan perlindungan. Betina? Dia tak cocok jadi serigala akulah jantannya. Sudah lupakan perkataan konyolku ini.

Aku mengangguk sebagai respon pertanyaannya.. kulihat dia menggigit bibirnya pelan.

" tapi…." Kulihat dia semakin menggingit bibirnya. Mukanya memandang ragu kearahku. Tapi aku memasang wajaqh penasaran

"apa? Bicara yang jelas bocah bodoh!" gertakku. Dia terkesiap..

"ke.. ke.. KENAPA KAU MELEPAS HANDUKMU KALAU TIDAK BERNIAT MEMPERKOSAKU?" dia berteriak kalap.

Lepas? Handuk? Perkosa?

Toengg

Dengan arah yang sangat slow aku lalu melihat kebawah. Dan mataku benar-benar mebulat sempurna.

HUWAAAAAA! Kali ini aku yang berteriak kencang. Sungmin juga berteriak. Aku lalu berlarian kalap mencari handukku. Dengan perasaan sangat malu aku meloncat kedalam selimut. Sungmin semakin menutup matanya. Semoga dia tidak melihat jagoanku. Sungguh aku malu. Sangat malu

"KELUARR!" Aku lalu melampar semua bantal untuk menyuruhnya keluar dia pun segera keluar. Setelah menemukan knop yang pas.

Brakk

Pintu pun ditutup kencang. Kuselimuti diriku. Bodoh.. bodoh..,.. handuk yang seharusnya melekat ditubuhku itu ternyata jatuh sempurna didepan kamar mandi. Dan kenapa aku tak menyadarinya. Kenapa dengan santai nya aku berjalan dengan keadaan telanjang. Pantas saja sungmin berpikiran yang iya-iya. Aduhh..pabo!

Dengan segala gengsi yang kukubur dalam-dalam karena perutku lapar. Dengan baju lengan panjang dan celana panjang. Aku melangkah menuju ruang makan. Aku sangat lapar. Kulihat dia duduk dengan gelisah . terlihat dia memegang perutnya. Mungkin dia sudah sangat kelaparan menungguku

Ekhemm..

Aku mencoba berbasa-basi dengan berdehem. Dia mengangkat kepalanya. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia menunduk malu. Aku bisa melihatwajahnya yang cukup merona.

"kuharap kejadian tadi segera kau lupakan. Kurasa bukan masalah besar, karena kita sama-sama namja. Jadi lupakan saja" kataku dengan amat sangat dingin. Sebenarnya itu semua hanya kedok untuk menahan rasa Maluku. Hanya kedok.

Dia masih menunduk dan mengiyakan. Aku mulai duduk dan mulai mengambil makanan. Dipiringnya sudah ada makanan. Kurasa benar dia sangat lapar karena berkali-kali dia memegang perutnya.

" dilantai!" kataku . aku tidak tau kenapa malah berkata begitu. Dia melihatku

"maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung

" kamukan pembantu. Makan dilantai" seruku. Kurasa aku sekarang kerasukan hantu. Kenapa bisa aku berkata sekasar itu. Kulihat mukanya terbelalak. Matanya erkaca.

" aku masih punya harga diri . lebih baik aku tak makan ketimbang , harus makan dilantai Tuan Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat!" sungmin langsung berlari menuju kamarnya. Sebuah kamar yang tak pernah digunakan. Tubuhku seakan membeku. Saat berlari tadi kulihat air mata mengalir dari matanya. Aku tak tahu. Lidahku kelu. Terasa ada ribuan batu yang menghantamkan kepadaku. Kenapa dengan diriku. Kenapa pula aku bisa sekasar itu?. Kusuapkan dengan lambat ramen yang telah dibuat. Enak. Tapi rasanya ada yang kurang. Mungkin karena aku telah menyakiti lee sungmin.

Setelah makan kubuka pintu kamar yang ditempati sungmin. Matanya terpejam. Tapi terdengar ringisan. Dia berguling diatas kasur seakan menahan sakit. Kuletakkan di nakas makanan yang kubawa tadi. Aku jadi tak berselera. Mungkin kalau dia adalah orang lain aku tak akan peduli. Matipun bukan urusanku. Tapi dia lee sungmin. Dia adalah, dia adalah, ah aku tak menemukan ungkapan yang tepat untuknya. Yang jelas dia adalah pengacau dihidupku

"mianhe.." kataku pelan . tapi sungmin tak merespon dia tetap meringis. Ku guncang tubuhnya. Dia menatapku. Matanya sembab. Mungkin karena dia benar-benar kesakitan.

" untuk apa kemari majikan?" kata nya kemudian. Aku sedikit tertohok.

"makanlah" kataku

"dengan dilantai? Tak sudi." Dia lalu berbalik arah.

"kau bisa terkena maagh" kataku lagi

"sekarangpun sshh.. sudah" jawabnya. Pantas saja dia sangat kesakitan

"bodoh!" aku lalu mengambil makanan lalu meletakkaan di kasur setelah itu kupaksa sungmin berdiri. Dia terlihat sedikit pucat. Setelah itu kosodorkan sepotong telur dan nasi tapi dia tidak membuka mulut menyambut suapan ku

" makan sekarang. Oke baiklah. Mianhe. Jeongmal mianhe . makanlah" baru kali ini aku meminta seseorang seperti ini. Aku khawatir. Dia membuka mulutnya menerima suapanku. Dengan pelan. Ku sedikit tersenyum . ku suapi dengan suasana diam.

Setelah selesai kubiarkan dia tidur. Karena meski telah makan dia masih meringis. Kutatap wajahnya. Dia benar-benar makhluk aneh. Dia membuatku merasa malu tadi. Wajahku memanas menyadari mungkin dia telah melihat tubuhku. Namun Sekejap membuatku dingin dimeja makan untuk menutup rasa Maluku. dan setelah itu malah mengkhawatirkannya. Ku sentuh keningnya pelan. Menghalau helaian rambut yang hamper menutup matanya. Seperti panorama yang indah bagai kan rembulan yang terpejam. Kukecup kedua bola mata itu. Tidurlah lee sungmin. Mungkin besok aku akan sedikit berbuat baik padamu. Jangan membuatku mengkhawatirkanmu lagi bocah bodoh.

TBC

**^-^Multitalent^-^**

**Annyeong.. **

**Akhirnyaaa.. ciye kyuhyun khawatir.. ciyeee*tebar bunga nikah haha..**

**Mianhe ne, saya gak sempat balas review. Habisnya keburu waktu. Saya buat lanjutannya cepat karena saya senang karena lulus dari SMA kemaren. Sebagai rasa syukurlah. Heheh..**

**Big thanks buat yang sudah baca, review, follow, dan favorite**

**Semoga ceritanya tidak membosankan.**

**Selamat mereview ^^**

**Kamsahamnida**

**-Raekyuminnie-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : ****Multitalent (kyumin story)**

**Author : Raekyuminnie**

**Genre : ****Romance (gak tau jenis nya lagi)**

**Rating : T **

**Cast : ****Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, dan Beberapa Cast Tambahan beserta yang numpang lewat.*plakk haha. Cuman minjem nama yah ^^**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves****, family**** and GOD.**** But story is mine.**

**Warning : Typos, ****Boys love, ****Geje ,**** cerita yang pasaran,****No bash! Nama marga disesuaikan cerita. ****Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **

**Lee sungmin, namja manis dan imut dengan segudang bakat yang dia punya. Dia dijuluki The Multitalent Boy. Segala hal bisa dia lakukan. Dari hal kecil sampai yang luar biasa. Namun bagaimanakah kalau dia dihadapkan oleh situasi yang mengharuskan dia berurusan dengan Cho Kyuhyun, siswa jenius yang tak mau mengikuti olimpiade matematika. Demi nilai matematika yang tak pernah diatas 50, sungmin harus mengasah bakatnya dalam bidang "Membujuk Cho Kyuhyun".**

Let's go to read, guys!

-**Multitalent –**

**Chapter 7**

-Kyuhyun POV-

KUKURUYUKKK….

KUKURUYUKKK….

KUKURU-DUUK- PRAANGG!

Eh?

Kubuka mataku pelan. Sebenarnya malas sekali rasanya bangun. Tapi entah ayam dari mana nyasar keapartemen itu sukses membangunkanku. Bunyinya sangat kencang. Dan juga nyaring. Untung saja tadi aku sempat melemparinya bantal. Bunyinya langsung berhenti. Tapi bila dipikir lebih lanjut, mengapa ada suara ayam begitu. Apartemen ini melupakan apartemen kelas elit. Hanya hewan dengan status social tinggi yang boleh menetap diapartemen ini. Tentu saja dengan berbagai urusan perijinan *mau melihara hewan aja udah kayak mau buat ktp. Ckckkk*tapi suaranya lebih jelas. Apa ada ayam yang masuk kekamarku? Benarkah? Aku segera beranjak turun. Tak akan aku biarkan ayam jelek itu masuk ke apartemenku. Jika berhasil aku tangkap tak akan segan-segan ku makan hidup-hidup. Namun baru saja aku mau melangkah kakiku menginjak sesuatu.

Auww.. aku sedikit meringis . ku lihat apa yang ada dikakiku. Ah ayam? Bukan- bukan, jangan berpikir aku tadi menginjak ayam. Ayam sih tapi ini hanyalah sebuah jam weker berbentuk ayam. Didekat ayam itu ada bantal yang ku lempar tadi. Ternyata ayam jelek ini yang ku injak tadi. Benar-benar. Siapa yang menaruh ayam berisik ini dikamarku?

"omona! jam ku" aku menoleh melihat siapa yang baru saja berbicara. Sungmin terlihat tergopoh kearahku. Tepatnya ke kakiku. Apa dia mau bersujud?. Segera kutepiskan pikiran kejamku itu. Bukannya semalam ku telah berjanji padanya akan sedikit berbuat baik. Ingat hanya sedikit. Lagian aku kurang yakin sungmin mengetahui janji itu secara janji itu hanya janji disaat dia terlelap tapi akan tetap kujalani.

"dasar tidak berperikemanu-eh kewekeran. Kau itu kasar sekali . lihat jam wekerku rusak." Sungmin memarahiku. Berkali-kali dia memperlihatkan jam yang telah terbagi 3 itu.

"kenapa ayam itu ada disini?" Tanya ku sambil berupaya menurunkan nada ketus tapi sepertinya sungmin malah beranggapan lain.

"ketus sekali. Ini masih pagi. Salah sendiri tidak bisa dibangunkan." Kata sungmin sambil berlalu menuju pintu

" kau kan bisa membangunkanku" kataku lumayan pelan. Kenapa aku merasa kecewa. Secara tidak langsung sungmin seakan tidak inginmenyentuhku maksudnya untuk membangunkanku.

" pembantu tak boleh menyentuh majikan. Cepat sana, makanan mu sudah jadi tuan." Sungmin menutup pintu. Ah sepertinya dia masih mengingat kejadian kemarin. Dasar bocah bodoh. Aku terkekeh mengingat ekspresi wajahnya. Dia mencoba untuk jutek tapi yang ada dia malah seperti anak-anak yang sedang merajuk. Sungmin-ah, kurasa segeralah berganti tahun kelahiran. Kurasa akan banyak TK yang akan meluluskanmu meski hanya lewat tatapan mata. Ah sudahlah, lebih baik aku mandi dan bersiap. Tak bisa kupungkiri perutku lumayan makan. Karena makanan kemarin hanya sedikit kusentuh.

Setelah semua telah siap aku lalu menuju ruang makan. Kulihat sungmin asyik memasak. Dia sedikit bersenandung. Dia terlihat senang. Syukurlah dia sehat dan baik-baik saja. Dilihat dari belakang dia seperti seorang istri yangsdang menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan sang suami. Apalagi dengan apron merah berenda itu. Terlihat lebih imut dan sexy. Tinggal menunggu aku untuk memeluknya dari belakang. Pelukan hangat dan berakhir dengan sebuah morning kiss. Eh? Eh? EHH! Aku berpikir apa itu. Segera kutepis hayalan liarku. Kenapa aku malah berpikir aneh begitu. Tak ingin berlama aku segera duduk dikursi. Dia lalu datang membawa piring berisi nasi goreng.

"nasi goreng?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya. Aku sudah terbiasa sarapan dengan sereal rasanya aneh saja makan dengan nasi kali ini.

"kenapa? Yang masak kan aku. Suka-suka aku dong. Sudah makan saja. Aku kasihan lihat badanmu yang begitu kurus." Dia berucap tapi tidak memperhatikanku. baiklah aku mengalah. Kusuapkan nasi goreng itu. Lumayan enak. Aku lalu menyantapnnya. Tapi dia malah masih berdiri ditempatnya. Dia terlihat mengisi piringnya. Aku memperhatikannya lewat lirikan sambil makan. Tapi dia malah menjauh dari ruang makan sambil membawa sepiring nasi goreng dan juga gelas berisi air putih. Melewatiku begitu saja.

" mau kemana?" tanyaku pensaran sambil mencegal tangannya yang memegan gelas itu.

" mau makan" katanya datar

" kenapa tidak duduk ditempatmu?" tanyaku lagi

" ini juga baru" katanya lagi

Aku melepaskkan tanganku. Tapi dia tidak kunjung makan diruang makan. Dia malah makan di ruang santai diatas sebuah karpet dilantai

" kenapa makan disini?" aku masih tak mengerti dengan pikirannya itu.

" bukannya tempatku dilantai? Tapi mian, aku tak bisa duduk dilantai saja. Yang penting dilantaikan, meski diatas karpet" sengitnya. Ya tuhan dia benar-benar tidak melupakan hal kemaren dasar bocah bodoh. Baiklah aku mengalah. Kuambil pring makannya tak kupedulikan dia meneriakiku

"bahkan kau tk mengizinkanku srapan? Dasar kejam!" tapi tak kupedulikan. Dia sudah manyun-manyun ditempat. Dengan kasar diambilnya tas hendak melangkah pergi tapi segera kukejar.

Grepp..

Kuangkat badan yang sebelumnya telahkugendong dipundak beberapa hari itu. Namun kali ini dengan gaya berbeda. Bridal style. Layaknya pasangan. Badannya masih seberat itu. Dia terpekik. Aku terus membawanya menuju ruang makan. Dan kududukkan tepat dihadapanku .

" makanlah. Tempatmu itu disini. Paham. Jangan membantah" ucapku telak. Dia lalu mulai memakan sarapannya dengan bringas. Aku terkekeh. Melihatnya merajuk seperti itu serasa hiburan tersendiri bagiku. Sudah lama sekali aku tak merasa semenyenangkan begini.

-kyuhyun pov end-

-sungmin pov-

Setelah melalui perdebatan tadi dimobil akhirnya aku keluar didekat taman tidak jauh dari sekolah. Kami membuat perjanjian selama aku menjadi pembantunya maka kita akan berangkat bersama namun aku akan turun ditaman. Ini ideku. Dia tadi sempat menolak. Berkali-kali dia bertanya mengapa tidak kesekolah bersama saja. Tapi aku tak mau. Karena aku tak mau menjadi korban dari fans brutal kyuhyun lagi. Kejadian si seo itu membuatku sedikit parno. Dengan dekat dengan kyuhyun bisa saja aku ditelan bulat-bulat oleh sparkyu, para fans kyuhyun. Kulirik jam tanganku. Masih ada 25 menit sebelum bel masuk. Jarak taman yang dekat itu cukup melelahkan bila berjalan kaki. Tapi tak mengapalah ketimbang bersama kyuhyun yang pergi selamat, pulang tewas. Bau bunga dari taman memang menyejukkan. Terlebih masih ada embun yang menetes. Aku sangat menyukai embun.

Tiiinn. Tinnn.

Aku berbalik. Aku melihat sebuah mobil mewah berwarna merah dibelakangku. Setelah sejajar pemilik mobil lalu membuka kaca mobilnya

"siwon!" pekikku

"hello my prinzy. Long time no see.. tapi kau semakin cantik" sial itu ternyata choi siwon, namja aneh itu. Masih pagi begini dia malah menggodaku. Dasar kuda babo

" aku namja, babo" ketusku.

" tapi kau lebih cantik. Bahkan lebih cantik dari siswi di sekolah kita. " jelasnya

"mau apa kau?" Tanya ku penasaran

"ayo berangkat bersama!" ucapnya riang. Padahal jika berhadapan dengan orang lain dia akan memasang wajah cool dan berwibawa. Tapi dihadapanku dia malah bersikap seolah anak-anak yang ingin dimanja

"tak usah, aku masih kuat berjalan. Aku belum terlalu renta untuk naik mobil mu choi siwon-ssi"tolakku cepat. Aku malas bila dia malah menggodaku

" ayolaj. Kau tak taukan bahwa biasanya ada anjing gila yang berkeliaran disini" siwon terlihat menakutiku. Tapi aku tak peduli. Dia pikir aku bocah tk yang mau ketipu begitu saja

" sebelum anjing gila itu mendekat akan aku buat dia sembuh" jawabku asal.

"yakin nih?" Tanya siwon lagi. Dia mergukanku rupanya. Aku hanya balas mengangguk.

Grrrr…

Eh itu suara apa. Seperti ada yang menggeram.

Grrrrr…

Sekali lagi itu suara apa

"sepertinya anjing itu sekarang memang minta disadarkan. Anjing itu ada dibelakangmu." Jelas siwon. Aku berbalik dan benar saja ada sosok anjing yang kini menatapku garang. Air liurnya menetes. Membuatku seketika takut. Aku seger amembuka pintu mobil siwon sebelum anjing itu menyerangku. Mobil siwon lalu melaju . aku masih saja menetralkan napasku. Aku cukup sangat terkejut. Padahal aku bercanda. Dan kenapa anjing itu malah mentapku garang. Apa dia mendengar olokanku?. Dan siwon dengan sangat sopannya menertawakanku. Mukanya terlihat sangat lucu. Aku melihatnya intens. Siwon seperti bukan siwon . dia terlihat berbeda. Mungkin aku hanya sedikit berlebihan antisipasi kepadanya karena perlakuannya.. dia dengan seenak jidatnya memanggilku dengan sebutan My Prinzy. Katanya biar lebih imut, prince diubah jadi prinzy.

"haha.. anjingku benar ada haha,,," tawa siwon masih menggema. Aku tersenyum simpul. Dia tadi baru saja mengaku bahwa itu tadi hanya bualannya. Dan dia beneran tak percaya bahwa anjing itu benar ada.

"Senyum sungmin emang manis banget. Senangnya bisa melihat senyum sungmin untukku" ucap siwon dengan balas tersenyum. Selama ini aku hanya bisa mendengus jika berhadapan dengannya. Apa aku sudah kelewatan yah?

"mian" ucapku pelan. Dia menoleh kearahku

"untuk apa?"

" karena selama ini aku sering berbuat jahat. Hanya bisa mendengus dihadapnmu. Aku hanya kesal siwon memanggilku prinzy" kataku jujur. Dia terkekh

" tak masalah. Sekalipun sungmin meludahiku aku tak akan membencimu tenang saja" siwon meletakkan tangannya diikepalaku. Diusapnya pelan. Sontak saja aku kaget. Diperlakukan demikian. Tiba-tiba saja aku mngingat perlakuan kyuhyun padaku tadi. Kyuhyun menggendongku. Dan semalam dia menyuapiku. Aku bingung dengan nya. Dia berbuat kasar selanjutnya malah membuatku nyaman dengan kelmbutannya. Apa dia mengidap penyakit kejiwaan. Atau jangan-jangan malah memiliki kepribadian ganda.

"min…

"umin.. hey…

"Lee Sungmin….."

Eh aku langsung menghadap ke siwon. Berkali-kali dia memanggilku tapi ku tk menyadari. Ini gara-gara kyuhyn.

"kita sudah sampai. Kajja" siwon lalu turun disusul olehku. Banyak mata yang memandang kami. Siwon mulai memasang wajah cool lalu meraih tanganku . aku sempat mendengar bisikan orang-orang yang telah melihat kami

"siwon dan sungmin berangkat bersama? Omona!"

" apa mereka jadian? Kyaaa… SIMIN!"

"oppa.. aku patah hati"

"jangan terima siwon oppa, biar aku bisa bersama sungmin oppa"

Dan beberapa perkataan lainnya. Aku merasa risih sangat risih…

Siwon terus menggenggam tangan ku. Tak dipedulikannya rontaan ku. Dia hanya ingin menemani sungmin kekelasnya.

"siwon-ah, lihat mereka bisa salah paham!" kata ku pelan. Aku tidak mengetahui apa isi kepala siwon iitu

"biarkan saja. Toh tidak akan merugikan kita" siwon berusaha acuh. Setelah sampai dikelas, tautan ditangan kami mulai dilepas.

"nah masuklah" suruh siwon

aku lalu masuk setelah siwon berjalan menuju kelasnya. Kami memang tak pernah sekelas. Tapi siwon begitu gencar ingin menjadi namjachingu ku. Meski berkali-kali ditolak , diacuhkan, bahkan aku akan menjadi dingin, siwon tak peduli. Katanya yang terpenting bisa melihat aku. Bisa mendapat respon dari ku. Meski itu hanya sebuah cercaan, cacian, atau bahkan ketidak pedulian. Sekali lagi siwon tak peduli

"kau menerima siwon?" Tanya donghae tiba-tiba muncul disampingku. Disebelahnya hyukjae juga menatap dengan antusias. Hyukjae memang sangat menginginkan siwon menjadi kekasih siwon. Menurutnya siwon itu cool, manly, dan juga kaya. Kehidupan sungmin akan mapan. Dan tentu saja sebagai sahabat dan juga sepupu sungmin tercinta, dia bisa mendatap cipratan fasilitas tersebut. Apalagi siwon itu sangat lah kaya. Hyukjae memang sedikit matre.

" tidaklah. Kami hanya tidak sengaja bertemu" jawabku sambil menuju bangkuku. Kutaruh tasku setelah itu menelungkupkan badan. Beberapa orang melihatku. tentu saja mereka sedang menggosipiku. Dasar yeoja penggosip!

"tak sengaja bertemu malah berangkat bersama semobil pula. Kau terlalu mecurigakan lee sungmin" kata hyukjae sambil memicingkan mata. Ingin rasanya ku cekek leher sepupu monyetku yang jelek ini. Dia memang orang yang curigaan. Dan itu sangat menjengkelkan

"ayolah.. kita ini sahabatan kan? Tidak boleh ada rahasia diantara kita bukan?" donghae juga mulai memaksa. Aku harus jawab apa? Aku sudah jujur malah tidak dipercaya bodoh bukan.

"aku kami tidak sengaja bertemu di taman sana. Ada anjing gila jadi dia menampungku. Aku tak mau digigit anjing gila. Bersahabat dengan ikan dan monyet gila saja sudah membuatku stress"

" Ya! Kau itu kelinci gila" pekik donghae dan hyukjae tak terima. Dasar pasangan kompak

"oh iya. Bagaimana nasip matematika mu?" Tanya hyukjae. Kami sengaja mengatakan hanya matematika saja tanpa menyebut nama kyuhyun. Bisa bahaya jika ada yang mendengarkan. Bisa hancur misi ini ditengah jalan. Aku tak mau. Sudah jadi pembantu begini. Pokoknya aku ingin merasakan hasil dari kerja kerasku. Aku sudah mengorbankan beberapa event perlombaan demi bisa focus dipelajaran dan misi membujuk kyuhyun itu

"tak ada perkembanagan" kataku. Memang tidak berkembangkan? Kecuali acara suapan dan gendongan itu tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan misi kami. Itu mungkin lebih.. lebih ke hal pribadi .

" kau harus menyusun siasat. Jika begini terus tiba di hari H kita tak akan mendapat hasil apa-apa" kata donghae. Benar juga sih. Tapi setidaknya aku sudah menemukan kaset xxx alias yadong yang kini menjadi senjata ancamanku. Tapi itu akan menjadi rahasia kecil untukku yang kurasa tak pantas kubagikan pada duo ember ini.

" benar kata donghae. Apa kau telah menemukan sesuatu dirumahnya? Oh iya bagaimana rasanya jadi pembantu?" Tanya hyukjae penasaran.

"APA? PEMBANHMPPP" untung saja hyukjae menutup mulut namja chingunya cepat. Bisa saja hari ini akan beredargosip lagi. Sungmin bukan hanya menjadi kekasih siwon tapi juga menjadi seorang pembantyu. Hell!

"diam bodoh!" kataku. Hyukjae malah sudah memukul kepala donghae keras. Donghae hanya bisa meringis

"apa maksud kalian? Pembantu? Kau jadi pembantu? Kenapa bisa? Dimana? Apa ada hubungannya dengan cho kyuhyun?" Tanya donghae beruntun. Ini anak bertanya udah kayak ujian saja

"bertanya satu- satu dong. Bingung aku mau jawab yang mana" kataku ketus

" oke deh.. tapi jawab yah"

" jadi iya aku jadi pembantu tapi cuman 2 minggu kok. Tak akan selamanya. Ini semua karena tidak sengaja aku merugikan orang. Dan dia memintaku bertanggung jawab dengan jadi pembantu. Aku jadi pembantu disebuah apartemen cukup mewah. Dan kyuhyun ada sangkut pautnya karena kyuhyunlah majikanku sekarang" jawabku sedikit pelan. Bisa gawat kalau ada yang berniat menguping. Harga diriku seketika lenyap. Dan aku tidak mau.

" omjeee.. gawat sekali. Kenapa bisa dia memintamu jadi pembantu. Tapi kalau dipikir bukankah lebih baik?" kata donghae sambil mangut-mangut

" aku juga bilang begitu. Dengan menjadi pembantunya itu akan memudahkan sungmin untuk membujuk kyu. Atau pun bisa mendpat hal yang dapat mengancam kyuhyun. Kurasa tuhan mulai mempermudahkan jalan senangnya" kata hyukjae. Dasar mereka ini.

" bukan begitu chagi. Dengan jadi pembantu, kelinci butut pemalas ini akan bekerja. Kurasa sebentar lagi dia akan rajin. Dan 2 minggu kemudian dia akan datang padaku dan meminta padaku untuk memperkerjakannya sebagai pembantu ku hahahaha:D" donghae tertawa keras disertai hyukjae seketika saja aku merasa ada tanduk mulai menempel dikepalaku

"YAAA! LEE DONGHAE!"

"AMPUNNNNNNN!

-sungmin pov end-

-Rae pov-

Kita lupakan saja kegemparan dikelas 12 E. kita lihat apa yang terjadi di kelas 12 A. kelas yang dihuni oleh tuan Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat-begitu menurut sungmin-

" Kyu.. kau itu kenapa sih sedari tadi diam saja. Ngomong dong, aku kan bosan" gerutu ryeowook. Benar kata ryeowook sedari tadi kyuhyun terlihat diam. Dia seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Tangannya terkepal. Dan matanya memancarkan aura kegelapan.

"kyu.. lihatlah PSP Bahkan bernasip sama denganku. Kau tidak tulikan. Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun. KYUHYUNNNNNNNN….." karena tidak sabar ryeowook berteriak nyaring dihadapan kyuhyun. Dan sontak membuat seisi kelas menutup telinga menghadapi suara ryeowook yang cetar membahana badai.

" apa mau mu kim ryeowook" kata kyuhyun

" jangan acuhkan aku. Aku sedih ditinggal yesung hyung wamil dan kau malah mengacuhkanku. Oh mirisnya hidupku" ryeowook memasang wajah menderita.

" aku lagi bosan" kata kyuhyun lagi

'dan juga kesal tentu saja' sambung kyuhyun dalam hati

" kau kenapa sih. Semenjak melihat siwon dan sungmin turun dari mobil sikap mu berubah. Emangnya kau mengenal mereka. C'mon jangan membuat ku bertanya kau ada hubungan dengan mereka" keluh ryeoowook

Kyuhyun terdiam. Sekilas dia mengingat apa yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu

::Flashback::

Aku beranjak menuju ruang lab di lantai 2. Dari sana kita bisa melihat pemandangan diluar sekolah. Dan dari sana pula kita bisa melihat gerbang sekolah. Tentu saja melihat siswa-siswi yang beranjak masuk. Adayang berjalan santai ada pula yang berlari. Tapi tetap saja tak kudapati bocah jelek itu. Aku sudah menolak dengan keputusan tololnya tapi tetap saja dia berkeras ingin turun ditaman itu. Aku sebenarnya heran. Kenapa bisa aku sebegitu pedulinya dengan bocah itu. Tapi sampai sekarang malah seperti menjadi teka-teki. Terlebih tadi aku menggendongnya. Tuhan. Sepertinya sekarang aku mulai lepas kendali akan diriku sendiri dihadapan dewa penggodamu itu. Seketika hayalan tentang sarapan tadi musnah tatkala mendengar suara yang begitu henoh. Aku melihat mobil siwon terparkir dan keluarlah dia dengan-sungmin. Sungmin? Astaga.. mereka berangkat bersama. Tak terasa rahangku mengeras. Aku mengepalkan tanganku saat melihat siwon menarik tangan sungmin. Apalagi beberapa teriakan yeoja yang membahana.

"siwon dan sungmin berangkat bersama? Omona!"

" apa mereka jadian? Kyaaa… SIMIN!"

"oppa.. aku patah hati"

"jangan terima siwon oppa, biar aku bisa bersama sungmin oppa"

Siwon sungmin? SIMIN? Menggelikan!. Dan sungmin hanya bisa pasrah ditarik sungmin begitu. Aku segera beranjak turun. Kelas sungmin memang dekat dari tangga lantai 2. Disaat aku turun yang kulihat adalah pemandangan siwon dan sungmin yang berduaan. Rupanya siwon mengantar sungmin kekelasnya. Seperti sepasang kekasih yang memulai hari mereka. Aku tak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Yang jelas siwon menyuruhnya masuk. Dada ku berdenyut. Terasa aneh. Ada apa denganku ini? Seketika aku memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan lain untuk sekedar memahami ada apa dengan perubahan denyut jantungku.

::Flashback off::

" kyu berhenti melamun atau psp ini aku buang" ancam ryeowook

" lepaskan tanganmu dari kekasihku atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya" ryeowook lalu meletakkan psp itu keatas mejaku lagi

" oh iya bagaimana soal permainan baru mu? Aku penasaran game apa yang kau mainkan. Sepertinya sedikit berpengaruh dalam sikapmu akhir-akhir ini" jelas ryeowook

" nanti juga kau tau" saat ini aku memang malas untuk berbicara dengan nya. Aku masih mencoba mencari tau apa yang membuatku sungmin memeletku. Oh no!

" perhatian. Perhatian…. Siswa yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun dari 12 E diharapkan untuk menuju ruangan kepala sekolah. Sekarang!. Terima kasih.!" Suara dari speaker sekolah menggema diseluruh sekolah.

Sial.. apa lagi sih maunya si tua jung itu…

TBC

**Annyeong..**

**Saya datang membawa lanjutan chapternya..**

**Mianhe kalau masih kependekan. Karena sebenarnya saya tidak bisa duduk dihadapan computer terlalu lama. Semoga ceritanya tidak membosankan. Oh iya, panggil Rae saja ne supaya lebih akrab. Kalau author, thor atau sebagainya malah membuat saya malu. Saya kan belum pantas gitu hehe…**

**Big thanks buat yang udah baca, review, follow dan favorite.**

**Baca juga ya ff ku yang lainnya juga yah.**

**See you in the next chapter**

**Pai pai pai ^^**

**Kamsahamnida**

**-Raekyuminnie-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : ****Multitalent (kyumin story)**

**Author : Raekyuminnie**

**Genre : ****Romance (gak tau jenis nya lagi)**

**Rating : T **

**Cast : ****Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, dan Beberapa Cast Tambahan beserta yang numpang lewat.*plakk haha. Cuman minjem nama yah ^^**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves****, family**** and GOD.**** But story is mine.**

**Warning : Typos, ****Boys love, ****Geje ,**** cerita yang pasaran,****No bash! Nama marga disesuaikan cerita. ****Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **

**Lee sungmin, namja manis dan imut dengan segudang bakat yang dia punya. Dia dijuluki The Multitalent Boy. Segala hal bisa dia lakukan. Dari hal kecil sampai yang luar biasa. Namun bagaimanakah kalau dia dihadapkan oleh situasi yang mengharuskan dia berurusan dengan Cho Kyuhyun, siswa jenius yang tak mau mengikuti olimpiade matematika. Demi nilai matematika yang tak pernah diatas 50, sungmin harus mengasah bakatnya dalam bidang "Membujuk Cho Kyuhyun".**

Let's go to read, guys!

-**Multitalent –**

**Chapter 8**

Rae POV

Mendengar panggilan dari pengeras suara kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya malas. Berkali-kali dirutuknya kepala sekolah jung. Dia tak habis pikir mengapa ada manusia se obsesi dia. Sebegitu berharganya piala bodoh kalau hanya piala ataupun medali dia bisa menyuruh appanya membelikannya. Mau yang terbuat dari perunggu, perak, sampai emas pun baginya tak masalah. Asalkan ketenangannnya tidak dijamah. Di kepalkannya tangannya saat berada dihadapan pintu bertuliskan Ruangan Kepala Sekolah dengan tulisan yang indah. Kepalan itu berguna untuk meredakan kekesalannya jangan sampai dia meledak. Karena bagaimana pun statusnya adalah pelajar. Dan tak pernah sekalipun namanya tertoreh dalam blacklist name sekolah. Dan dia cukup beradab untuk masuk ke list tersebut. Tuan Cho yang terhormat adalah pria baik-baik bukan preman pasaran. Terlalu baik hanya untuk menggebrak meja kepala sekolah. Tapi membantah boleh saja kan?

Tok

Cukup satu ketukan dan di dengarnya sebuah suara sapaan

" masuk!" kyuhyun lalu masuk. Tanpa banyak waktu untuk berbasa-basi didudukkannya diri di sofa empuk di ruangan.

" ada apa?" Tanya kyuhyun datar

" jangan berlagak bodoh kyuhyun. Kau tau kenapa aku memanggilmu bukan? Kyu. Apa salahnya mengikuti olimpiade itu? Kamu di berkahi otak lebih dibanding siswa lain. Tanpa belajar pun kau akan bisa. Bukannya soal olimpiade seperti itu adalah makanan sehari-hari mu? Ayolah.. demi sekolah ini." Ujar kepala sekolah jung. Kyuhyun mengernyit. Nada bicarasang kepala sekolah bukan seperti perintah tapi lebih menjurus ke permohonan. Sang kepala sekolah memohon kesiswanya.

" jangan seperti itu. Entah perasaanku saja, aku merasa anda memohon padaku?. Aku tak yakin kalau ini hanyalah sebuah olimpiade atau mungkin ada yang kau sembunyikan kepala sekolah jung?" kyuhyun memicingkan mata. Memberikan tatapan intimidasi. Bisa dilihatnya kepala sekolah jung sedikit tersentak. Namun keahliannya yang seorang guru tentu saja membuat kepala sekolah jung bisa cepat mengontrol dirinya. Kepala sekolah jung terkekeh pelan. Dia lalu berdiri dari kursi sedari tadi didudukinya menuju sofayang letaknya lumayan tidak dekat dari kursi kekusaannya.

" apa yang membuat mu berpikiran seperti itu? Aku hanya ingin siswa jeniusku menorehkan pialanya untuk sekolah. Apa itu tidak boleh?" Tanya nya lembut. Menghadapi seorang yang keras seperti kyuhyun haruslah dengan kelembutan. Bukankah kalian pernah mendengar batu karang akan terkikis oleh ombak. Itulah yang sedang diterapkannya.

" tidak boleh untukku" kata kyuhyun cepat

" kyuhyun dengar. Disini kamu lah seorang panutan. Mereka berlomba untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Mereka ingin melampui kejeniusanmu. Yah tidak semua tapi disinilah kau yang menjadi nomor satu. Memiliki kepintaran siapa yang tidak mau? Mungkin dengan piala itu kkelak akan menambah motivasi siswa lain." Kyuhyun menunduk mendengar ceramah singkat kepala sekolah jung. Mungkin ada benarnya tapi dia masih yakin bahwa ada hal lain yang disembunyikan kepala sekolah itu. Dan dia harus mencari tau. Mungkin dia akan mengiyakansetelah mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Dia akan berkorban menjadi korban namun tak ingin menjadi korban yang bodoh tapi dia harus menjadi korban yang bisa membalikkan suasana menjadi tersangka. Kalian mengerti tidak? Kuharap jangan di mengerti karena kyuhyun adalah orang yang sukar di mengerti dengan tingkat kewaspadaan yang tinggi. Jadi jangan heran jika pemikirannya yang terlalu kriminalis.

" bagaiman cho kyuhyun?" kepala sekolah jung bersedekap mengawati siswanya yang kelewatan jenius itu. Kyuhyun yang tadinya hanya menunduk kini mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap langsung kepada sang kepala sekolah

" mianhe, seonsaengnim. Tapi saya tidak berminat. Bukannya sekolah ini memiliki siswa berbakatkan? Suruh saja dia. Permisi" kyuhyun lalu keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Dia benar-benar kesal dengan obsesi kepala sekolahnya. Dilihatnya sekeliling mengaapa ramai? Ah diliriknya jam tangannya

'pantas saja ramai jam istirahat, sial aku kelamaaan melamun sampai tak sadar melewatkan pelajaran tadi sebelum kekantor busuk itu. Membuatku lapar saja. arggh sial!'

Kyuhyun kini telah berada dikoridor sekolah menuju kekelasnya. Jarak dari ruang kepala sekolah dan guru pun cukup jauh dari menuju kelasnya setidaknya dia harus melewati koridor ini. Kelasnya dekat taman. Dan di tempatnya ini pula ada sebuah lapangan besar tempat bermain futsal. Kyuhyun yang sangat kesal seakan mencari tempatnya untuk sedikit menguapkan rasa kesalnya itu. Jika di biarkan menumpuk terlalu lama boisa saja detik ini juga dia akn di larikan ke RSJ terdekat. Tanpa berperikebendaan ditendangnya sebuah botol yang entah mengapa ada dihadapannya. Tendangan kyuhyun cukup keras. Mungkin sangat keras. Sehingga meninggalkan suara dentuman.

Bukkkk

" woy, siapa yang ngelempar botol ini?" tak jauh dari hadapannya kini berdirilah namja yang sangat disegani semua orang. Choi siwon mengangkat botol yang tadi dilempar kyuhyun. Sebelah tangannya dipakai untuk mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi korban tendangan botol si kyuhyun. Sudah dikatakan bukan bahwa di korodr ini dekat sebuah lapangan. Saat ini choi siwon beserta teman-temannya sedang melakukan latihan rutin. Jadi yah bukan tidak mungkin kebetulan itu ada. Botol yang ditendang kyuhyun mengenai siwon. Kyuhyun hanya memasang wajah tidak peduli. Seorang namja malah membisiki siwon. Sontak mata siwon langsung mengarah ke kyuhyun yang berjalan santai hamper melewatinya. Di cekalnya pundak kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung menatap sangar siwon. Moodnya lagi memburuk. Dan namja dihadapannya kini adalah salah satu penyebab moodnya menjadi lebih terendah

" lepaskan!" pinta kyuhyun dingin. Siwon malah tidak peduli. Diangkatnya tangannya yang memegang botol

" apa masalahmu melempariku botol hah?" Tanya siwon. Di redamnya sedikit emosinya. Namja dihadapannya ini masuk dalam black list orang yang menyebalkan menurut siwon

" aku tak melemparimu. Aku hanya menendang botol itu asal. Bukan salahku kalau botol itu memilih mendarat dikepalamu. Salahkan saja angin" jawab kyuhyun santai

" kau itu. Songong sekali. Kau pikir kau siapa hah? Dasar namja dingin" cela siwon

" lepaskan tanganmu" kata kyuhyun kali ini lebih dingin

" tidak sebelum kau rasakan sakit yang sama"

Bukkk

Siwon memukulkan botol itu kekepala kyuhyun

" mata dibalas mata!" jelas siwon

"cih! Brengsek"

Brukkk… kyuhyun yang lagi benar-benar tidak mood langsung saja membalas siwon dengan memukul wajah siwon keras. Semua orang terkaget. Siwon pun turut kaget. Di tatapnya kyuhyun yang telah memerah menahan amarah. Siwon yang tidak terima bangkit langsung memukul kyuhyun. Baginya yang pemegang sabuk hitam, orang sejenis kyuhyun akan mudah diruntuhkan. Tapi dia lupa selemah apapun jika dikuasai amarah maka mungkin saja tidak akan segan-segan membunuh.

Perkelahian tak bisa di elakkan. Beberapa orang mulai berkumpul melihat siwon dan kyuhyun bergulat. Pertarungan ini sangat jarang terjadi sebab mereka berdua tak pernah bertegur sapa sebelumnya. Kyuhyun yang sedang dalam rasa kebimbangan tingkat tinggi membalas semua pukulan yang siwon berikan. Siwon pun tak ragu untuk melayangkan pukulan lebih keras. Semua mematung menyaksikan. Tak ada yang berani memisahkan. Mereka khawatir menjadi tembok pukulan selanjutnya.

Dilain pihak, lee sungmin dan duo kekasih hyukjae donghae sedang menikmati acara – Mari menikmati jam istirahat yang berdentang tadi-. Sungmin memandang malas sahabatnya itu. Saat ini mereka ada disalah satu meja kantin. Bisa di bayangkan betapa muaknya sungmin melihat romansa dihadapannya. Acara suap-suapan. Apalagi donghae sengaja membuat gaya seromantis mungkin untuk membuat iri sungmin. Disuapinya hyukjae perlahan. Lalu di bersihkan beberapa sisa makanan yang menempel. Hyukjae hanya mampu merona di buatnya. Meski sering berkelahi. Meski sering saling bermusushan. Meski kadangkala hyukjae mendiamkan donghae ataupun menganiaya donghae mereka saling mencintai. Saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Dan inilah titik kecemburuan sungmin yang paling besar. Untuk soal romansa kayaknya dia kurang berbakat. Mungkin suatu saat dia bisa meminta duo ikan-monkey ini untuk mengajarinya beromantis. Apapun itu sungmin tetaplah the multitalent boy penggila bakat. Yang mungkin bagi kaum awam adalah hal yang sangat – sangat biasa dan aneh.

"aaakkkk" dari tadi hanya lah suara donghae yang mendominasi. Dia akan mengeluarkan suara itru kalau akan menyuapi hyukjae.

"nyam-nyam" dan hanya itulah yang mampu dikatakan hyukjae. Sungmin? Selain memandang jengah dia hanya bisa menggerutu. Dia tau bahwa dia akan menjadi penjahat cinta jika mengacaukan keromantisan ikan-monyet itu. Entah kenapa disaat melihat donghae menyuapi hyukjae dia terpaku. Pikirannya terbang melayang jauh di angkasa sana. Dia seolah melihat donghae sebagai kyuhyun dan hyukjae sebagai dirinya. Dia sangat ingat meski dalam keadaan sakit tak terkira dia ingat bagaimana lembutnya kyuhyun menyuapinya makan perlahan. Senyum pun mulai terkembang di wajah cantiknya maksudku tampan hm lebih tepat manisnya. Di tepuknya pipinya pelan. Terasa panas. Dan bis adijamin sekarang mungkin memerah. Dipegangnya dadanya. Detak jantungnya seakan memberikan nada Don't Don yang menghentak keras dancepat.

' oh tuhan. Aku ini kenapa? Mengingat nama kyuhyun saja detakan jantungku sudah seperti irama music bar saja. tuhan berikan aku bakat untuk mengerti ini semua' tuh kan bakat lagi. Sungmin memang selalu menganggap semua hal itu adalah bakat. Padahal jika kita meneliti lebih lanjut mungkin saja ini yang disebut cin-

Plakk

" yak.. kau ini kenapa sih? Rusuh saja!" sungmin mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi korban tabrak lari tangan hyukjae.

" kau yang ada apa. Memasang tampang cengo begitu., merebut sendok makan hae lagi. Kemarikan, acara suap-suapan kami jadi terganggu karena mu pabbo!" sungmin melihat tangannya benar saja sendok makan kini telah ada ditangannya. Tentu saja itu milik hae karena sedri tadi dia hanya memesan burger saja yang tak memerlukan sendok baginya

"nih ambil sendok ini ikan amis. Jangan sampai monyet rabies ini mengamuk" ujar sungmin datar. Kepalanya masih berdenyut. Tepukan hyukjae memang sakit. Donghae mengambil sendok itu lalu disuapinya lagi hyukjae

' ah aku iri!' batin sungmin nelangsa

' tapi mereka hanya sekedar suap-suapan. Masak aku iri sih. Melihat donghae seperti seorang ibu saja. lagian soal suap-suapan kan aku sudah pernah di suap sama umma dan juga kyuhyun. Eh kyuhyun? Tapi memang kyuhyun sih. Dan tadi dia juga menggendongku bukan. Kalau aku beritahu hyukie mungkin dia yang akan iri. Badan krempeng ikan amis ini mana sanggup mengangkat hyukjae. Hihihi' sungmin lagi-lagi terkekeh namun kali ini donhghae dan hyukjae hanya menatap tidak peduli. Mereka terus melanjutkan acara makan - makan dan bengong - bengong sampai sebuah suara seakan menginterupsi kegiatan siswa dikantin.

" CHO KYUHYUN DAN CHOI SIWON BERKELAHI DI KORIDOR SEKOLAH:"

Dan semua orang terdiam sesaat sampai akhirnya terdengar suara kericuhan. Ini adalah hal langka. Choi siwon si mantan ketua osis yangmasih sering di osis itu sangat disegani, ramah dan juga baik. Sedangkan Cho kyuhyun adalah siswa terjenius disekolah ini. Dia sangat pendiam dan dingin. Mana mungkin kyuhyun yang sangat cuek itu malah berkelahi dengan choi siwon yang sangat baik itu. Semua orang telah berlarian untuk menyaksikan drama kolosal tersebut. Menyisakan 3 orang makhluk yang memamng memiliki kapasitas loading yang sangat-sangat lama.

" sungmin apa aku tidak salah dengar mereka menyebut nama siwon dan kyuhyun?" Tanya donghae sambil masih asyik menyuapi hyukjae. Mereka terlalu larut dalam suasana yang mereka bangun sendiri.

" sepertinya begitu. Tapi mungkin saja salah" kata sungmin melanjutkan kebengongannya

" tapi kenapa semua siswa tak ada disini hanya menyisahkn kita?" Tanya hyukjae menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya. Dia lalu menyuapi hae juga. Sungmin hanya mengedikkan bahu. Sambil menuju minuman dingin dari lemari pendingin. Lalu menyodorkan uang ke ahjumma kantin

" ini ahjumma. " kata sungmin member uang sambil meminum minumannya

" ahjumma, siswa yang lain pada kemana? " Tanya hyukjae. Dia cukup penasaran dengan suasana begini sepi. Baru kali ini loh. Jam istirahat pun belum habis.

" oh mereka lagi menonton perkelahian cho kyuhyun dan choi siwon" jawab ahjumma kantin

BRUSSHHH

Air yang tadinya sudah jalan- jalan ketenggorokan sungmin kini terlontar dengan paksa.

" uhuk.. uhukk.." donghae lalu menghampiri sungmin. Mengelus belakangnya pelan. Sedangkan sungmin masih terbatuk dengan memilukan

" jeongmal ahjumma? Sekarang mereka dimana?" Tanya hyukjae

" koridor sekolah dekat lapangan futsal" jawab ahjumma. Ketiga lee itupun berlari meninggalkan ahjumma kantin yang hanya bisa menggeleng wajar

**^-^Multitalent^-^**

Perkelahian masih berlangsung. Kali ini diwarnai sorakan para cheerleader dadakan. Namja yeoja sama kini telah terbentuk tim sukses guna member semangat untuk kedua petarungyang masih hanyut dalam pertengkarannya. Hanya karena botol mereka sampai begini. Oh angin, bisa kah kau mengklarifikasi tindakanmu ini? Sebelum berjatuhan namja tak berdosa itu. Suara pukulan kini bertalu.

Pukkk

Dukk

Buak

Gubrak

Brakk

Bruk

Duuang

Prakk

Byar

Meong!

Oh suara yang terakhir itu bukan pukulan. Hanya saja seorang siswa yang terlalu bersemangat sampai tak menyadari telah menginjak ekor kucing. Dan yang terjadi sekarang bukan hanya kyuhyun vs siwon. tapi juga sang siswa vs yang baru sampai di tempat kejadian memandang takjub . sekarang tampilan kedua orang itu sangat hancur. Bahkan sulit untuk dikenali.

" cepat. Lapor pada guru. Ayolah.. cepat!' sungmin menyuruh hyukjae untuk segera melapor ke guru. Dia tak ingin perkelahian ini terus berlarut. Ditariknya donghae. Tak habis dipikiran sungmin teman-temannya yang lain hanya menonton tanpa mau memisahkan

"stop!" sungmin mencoba menghalau. Tapi tidak di irauhkan. Disuruhnya donghae memegang siwon. Donghae menurut meski takut. Siwon memberontak. Sungmin segera menarik kyuhyun dengan paksa.

"cihh" kyuhyun mendecih. Saat ini seragamnya sudaah terkoyak. Ada sedikit darah disudut bibirnya. Siwon balas menatap tajam. Entah mengapa sepertinya dia membenci namja dingin dihadapannya. Terlebih sungmin memegang tubuh kyuhyun kuat dan ada raut kekhawatiran disana. Baru kali ini siwon melihat sungmin yang sebegitu pedulinya.

" YAAA! BERHENTI KU BILANG BODOH KALAU TIDAK KALIAN AKAN MERASAKAN JURUS MARTIAL ART KU" kali ini sungmin berteriak pada pemandu sorak yang masih saaja mengharapkan pergulatan lagi. Suasana menjadi hening mendadak

" kalian ini bodoh, dungu atau tolol sih" sungmin memulai ceramahnya. Dia sangat kesal melihat kondisi kyuhyun yang sangat berantakan dan juga siwon pastinya.

" mereka ini berkelahi. Kalian pikir ini adalah pasar malam begitu. Ditonton lalu disoraki. Lihat ini hah! lihat ini darah… jika mereka kehabisan darah pun kalian masih tetap berosrak? Dasar menyedihkan!"

" kau " kali ini sungmin menunjuk siwon lantang

" kau ini adalah anak osis. Kau itu pernah menjabat sebagai ketua. Lepas dari ketua kau ingin berbuat onar begitu? Jadi kedisiplinan itu hanya berlaku selama menjadi ketua osis ha? "

" kau juga bodoh cho kyuhyun. Kau itu si jenius. Dan kau melakukan tindakan bodoh tingkat bawah. Mana yang katanya kyuhyun yang pintar. Kau itu bodoh" geram sungmin .

" oke aku bertanya, kenapa kalian berkelahi?" tak ada jawaban sampai sebuah suara menjawab

" mereka berkelahi karena kyuhyun -sshi menendang botol yang mengenai siwon- sshi" jawab namja yang tadi menginjak ekor kucing

Sungmin melongo. Hanya karena botol. Mereka bahkan mengeluarkan darah karena botol. Lelucon menakutkan.

" oh god! Kalian berkelahi karena botol yang bahkan sekarang botol itu tak diketahui rimbanya begitu. Bodoh!" sungmin benar. Botol itu pun sekaramg entah dimana. Mungkin telah di bawa lari oleh angin sebelum menjadi barang bukti.

" dia yang duluan prinzy. Dia pikir dia siapa seenaknya menendang botol kepadaku. Jelas saja ku pukuli dia" bela siwon. Matanya masih menatap tajam kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi-maksudnya tadi pagi- kesal dengan siwon yang mengantar sungmin dari taman kesekolah kini membalas tatapan nyalang siwon. Bisa di bilang perkelahian ini bukan hanya di picu oleh botol. Tapi karena kyuhyun benci melihat siwon yang seenaknya dengan sungmin. Dia mungkin iri karena sungmin memilih diantar oleh siwon ketimbang dirinya yang terus memaksakan namun tak diacuhkan. Semacam pilih kasih mungkin

" mungkin botol itu memang takdirnya mengenaimu. Botol itu mencari tempat sampah yang pas" tak salah jka kyuhyun di juluki si lidah tajam.

" apa kau bilang" siwon yang merasa terhina menendang kyuhyun yang tentu dibalas oleh kyuhyun . mereka menggunakan kaki karena tangan mereka di pegang oleh sungmin dan donghae. Sungmin yang kewalahan akhirnya melepas kyuhyun untuk menengahi. Donghae yang merasa harus mengikuti sungmin dia pun melepaskan siwon. Sungmin mencoba mengahalau sekarang. Di paksakan dirinya berteriak sekarang

"YAA.. KALIAN BERHEN-"

BUAGHH

BRUKKK..

" YAAA!1 CHO KYUHYUN, CHOI SIWON KENAPA KALIAN MEMUKUL LEE SUNGMIN?"

Suara kepala sekolah jung sekan menginterupsi perkelahian ini

' sungmin' siwon dan kyuhyun menoleh dan didapatinya sungmin tergelatak tak berdaya. Pingsan!

**^-^Multitalent^-^**

Hari sudah menggelap. Menyisakan bekas sinar mentari. Di sebuah ruangan terbaring seorang namja dengan kedua pipi yang mengembang alias bengkak. Di bukanya matanya perlahan. Awalnya hanya mengerjab. Sampai akhirnya terbuka sempurna. Rasanya sakit sekali saat membuka mata. Sungmin yang menjadi korban pemukulan itu kini tersadar dari pingsannya. Di amatinya sekeliling. Ini bukan kamarnya. Dan ini juga bukan ruangan uks. Harusnya saat ini dia berada diruang kesehatan atau mungkin rumah sakit. Disentuhnya pipinya pelan. Bisa diyakini meski tanpa bercermin pun dia tau pipinya telah lebam. Mengingat tingkah konyol perkelahian itu membuat sungmin terbakar. Dia adalah pihak penengah tapi kenapa malah dia mendapat pukulan keras itu. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya pelan. Sakit. Dia ingin menangis tapi sulit. Pipinya seakan mengembang berat. Dan dia merasa akan sangat jelek dengan kondisi begini

Cklek

Suara pintu membuat sungmin menoleh pelan. Dilihatnya kyuhyun yang sedang membawa nampan berisi makanan dan obat

" kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah" kyuhyun tergesa menghampiri sungmin. Dia lalu keluar sebentar dan kembali dengan sebaskom air hangat dan handuk kecil. Di basuhnya handuk itu ke pipi sungmin dengan sangat amat pelan. Sungmin hanya mampu meringis

"aaw"

"appo? Mianhe" kyuhyun menunduk di taruhnya handuk itu di baskom kembali

" dimana ini?" Tanya sungmin

" kamarmu" jawab kyuhyun

" kamarku tidak seperti ini." Benarsaja kamarnya dirumahnya itu dicat pink. Dan ini hanaya lah ruangan dengan warna cat biru

" ini di kamarmu. Di apartemenku" kyuhyun menjelaskan

" apa pukulan itu sangat dahsyat sampai mengenai otakmu sehingga melupakan hal ini.. kau ini kan pembantuku" kata kyuhyun lagi dengan wajah datarnya. Bisa-bisanya sekarang dia berkata sekasar itu. Sungmin memandang tajam

" Yaaaa! Aww" karena bersemangat meneriaki kyuhyun membuat sungmin meringis sakit lagi apalagi pipinya kini lebam, bengkak, dan memar

" ini semua karena kau dan siwon pabbo itu! Pipiku menjadi seperti ini" gerutu sungmin

" kenapa aku disini harusnya aku dirumah sakit atau uks. Jangan bilang mereka semua tau aku menjadi pembantu mu. Oh god! Its really crazy" sungmin mulai panic. Mau di taruh dimana wajah aegyonya jika satu sekolah tau bahwa the multitalent boy kebanggan kepala sekolah menjadi pembantu di rumah si jenius cho kyuhyun. Bisa- bisa bukan hanya olokan yang di terimanya tapi juga tawaran siswa lain untuk menjadikannya pembantu. Hell!

" tenang saja tidak ada yang tau. Kecuali sahabat bodohmu itu. Kami memang membawa mu ke uks. Namun tak ada yang parah. Kamu hanya butuh istirahat dan juga kompres untuk memar. Sahabatmu itu yang membawa mu kemari. Untung saja si namja sok kuat itu tak mengikuti. Kau tau, dia sungguh menyebalkan. Dia bahkan histeris mau membawamu kerumahnya. Dia pikir kamu siapanya. Kekasih? Tunangan? Istri? Bukan kan!. Kurasa aku membenci namja itu." Kata kyuhyun ada terselip kemarahan saat mengingat wajah tampan siwon.

" aihh jangan samapai membenci. Dia itu baik kok! Kau saja yang dingin. Salahmu juga yang bodoh menendang botol mengenainya. Tentu saja dia marah" kyuhyun menatap jengkel sungmin. See, sungmin membela manusia otot itu. Awas saja dia

Sungmin meneliti kyuhyun. Selama ini dia bingung. Kenapa kyuhyun yang dingin kepada orang lain bisa menampakkan berbagai ekspresi dihadapannya. Dan itu sangatcepat. Cemas-dingin-sedih-marah seakan bisa berganti selang 5 menit. Hanya satu yang belum pernah sungmin lihat. Kebahagiaan. Dia ingin melihat kyuhyun yang bahagia, tersenyum dan tertawa. Semoga saja dia bisa melihat itu sebelum misi matematika itu lagi di tatapnya wajah kyuhyun dia tersentak kemudia

" kyuhyun memar mu sudah di obati?" kali ini giliran sungmin yang panic. Masih terlihat memar diwajah kyuhyun bahkan darah yang tadi ada kini mongering seolah tak terjamahsama sekali.

" tak perlu nanti juga sembuh" kata kyuhyun ketus. Sungmin sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya. Di tariknya tangan kyuhyun yang sedari tadi berdiri itu hingga duduk disampingnya. Diambilnya baskom dan handuk yang tadi di pakai kyuhyun. Di basuhnya pada memar kyuhyun. Bekas darah itu pun menghilang. Mulai dari kening hingga pipi. Kyuhyun terdiam. Dadanya berdesir. Diperlakukan lembut seperti ini membuatnya nyaman. Ada kehangatan yang telah lama hilang darinya. Kebekuan dalam hidupnya seakan sedikit mencaair.

"cha selesai. Besok akan aku obati lagi. Semoga dengan kompresan ini memarnya sedikit hilang. Seperti memarku. " kata sungmin sambil tersenyum manis. Kyuhyun yang sedari diam membuka suaranya

" gomawo sungmin. Sungmin ah mianhe. Aku sudah memukulmu. Mianhe"

" ini bukan salahmu kok. Aku tau saat itu kamu dan siwon dikuasai amarah. Dan aku ddengan sok nya menengahi. Sudah tenang saja. dengan tidur sakitnya akan hilang dan mungkin besok aku akan melupakan semuanya. Tenang saja. " sungmin lagi-lagi tersenyum. Ingin rasanya kyuhyun meraih lalu memeluknya. Namun rasanya dia malu. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya mengepalkan tangan. Sebagai pelampiasan. Kyuhyun lalu beranjak setelah melihat sungmin mulai merapatkan selimutnya. Sungmin telah memejamkan matanya

" tidurlah. Kau juga butuh istirahat" kata sungmin tersenyum sambil tetap memejamkan mata. Sedikit meringis kala tiba-tiba pipinya terasa nyeri. Dan kyuhyun tau sungmin mencoba menahann nyeri itu didepannya.

Cup.. cup..

Dua kecupan jatuh di dua pipi memarnya. Sungmin yang tadinya terpejam kini membuka matanya. Matanay terbulat sempurna. Mulutnya membentuk o seakan menjelaskan terkagetannya. Kyuhyun mengecup pipinya yang sakit. Kedua pipinya. Oh my god!

" seseorang pernah berkata padaku. Jika sakit maka yang kau perlukan adalah kecupan. Kecupan itu akan meringankan sakitmu. Semoga sakitnya bisa hilang" mata sungmin mengerjab pelan. Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang amat sangat manis. Baru saja tadidia mengingkan senyum kyuhyun dan sekarang tuhan telah mengabulkannya.

Buahahahah

Tawa kyuhyun menggelegar melihat ekspresi sungmin. Sebenarnya dia juga tak tau kenapa bisa mengecup pipi sungmin. Tapi yang pasti dia hanya ingin melakukannya. Tangannya sakit menjadi pelampiasan. Disentilnya pelan bibir sungmin yang masih membulat itu. Membuat sungmin gelagapan

" tidurlah selamat malam!" bersamaan dengan itu kyuhyun menutup pintu kamar sungmin. Sungmin menatap tak percaya ke arah pintu jati itu. Tanpa sara dia tertawa pelan. Melihat senyuman kyuhyun dan tawa menggelegar itu membuat sungmin menghangat

'kyu, aku rela terluka. Aku rela sakit jika pada akhirnya kau akan mengobatiku dengan kecupan itu. Aku suka. Kyu, mungkin ini salah. Tapi, aku jatuh cinta padamu cho kyuhyun' batin sungmin sebelum terpejam. Menyisakan rembulan dan bintang yang meramalkan kisah mereka selanjutnya

TBC

**^-^Multitalent^-^**

**Apa ini masih kependekan? Mianhe kalau masih ada saja typo. Typo itu yang mengikutiku bukan salahku *digampar typo. Kkkk~**

**Gomawo buat yang sudah baca, review, follow, dan favorit. Lagi- lagi saya nda sempat membalas review. Tapi reviewnya sudah saya baca kok. Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Semoga ceritanya masih menarik dan tidak membosankan. **

**Selamat mereview ^^**

**Kamsahamnida**

**-Raekyuminnie-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : ****Multitalent (kyumin story)**

**Author : Raekyuminnie**

**Genre : ****Romance (gak tau jenis nya lagi)**

**Rating : T **

**Cast : ****Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, dan Beberapa Cast Tambahan beserta yang numpang lewat.*plakk haha. Cuman minjem nama yah ^^**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves****, family**** and GOD.**** But story is mine.**

**Warning : Typos, ****Boys love, ****Geje ,**** cerita yang pasaran,****No bash! Nama marga disesuaikan cerita. ****Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **

**Lee sungmin, namja manis dan imut dengan segudang bakat yang dia punya. Dia dijuluki The Multitalent Boy. Segala hal bisa dia lakukan. Dari hal kecil sampai yang luar biasa. Namun bagaimanakah kalau dia dihadapkan oleh situasi yang mengharuskan dia berurusan dengan Cho Kyuhyun, siswa jenius yang tak mau mengikuti olimpiade matematika. Demi nilai matematika yang tak pernah diatas 50, sungmin harus mengasah bakatnya dalam bidang "Membujuk Cho Kyuhyun".**

Let's go to read, guys!

-**Multitalent –**

**Chapter 9**

Akhir pekan. Sungguh mengasyikkan. Setelah enam hari lama nya menggelut dalam beberapa kegiatan akhirnya ada juga waktu luang. Mengistirahatkan diri dari segala yang penat yang ada. Namun tidak bagi sungmin yang sedang bermuram durja diminggunya yang menurutnya minggu kelabu

" tuhann! Kenapa tercipta matematika di muka bumi ini huwaaaaa!" sungmin teriak histeris lantaran kemarin dengan tega Oh seonsaengnim memberinya tugas matematika . sebuah bencana yang serius. Dia yakin saat ini bukan hanya dirinya yang mengeluh nama seluruh kaum 12 E. tapi tentu saja dialah yang paling bermuram durja. Sebab matematika adalah musuh abadinya.

Kyuhyun yang telah menyelesaikan lari paginya memasuki rumah dengan heran. Biasanya jam segini sebelum kesekolah sungmin sudah ada di dapur layaknya istri yang memasakkan suami namun kali ini rumah seakan kosong melompong. Kyuhyun mencari kesegala arah namun sungmin tak ada . dari dapur, kamar mandi sampai di kamar sungmin pribadipun tak ada. dimana si kelinci bodoh itu. Namun segera di sadarinya lantaran mendengar teriakan histeris sungmin

"I hate youuuu matematika !" suara sungmin dari arah kamarnya. Hah? Kamarnya. Kyuhyun lalu berlari memasuki kamarmya dengan cepat dan benar saja saat ini sungmin lagi asyik dilantai dengan seluruh koleksi buku matematiknya terhampar begitu saja

"YA! Kau apakan kamarku hah? " teriak kyuhyun frustasi. Buku matematika yang sangat di rawatnya kini seperti barang rongsokan saja dihadapannya. Terlebih sungmin yang sudah berguling tak jelas di atas buku-bukunya.

" kyuhyun? Sejak kapan kau sampai?" bukannya menjawab dia malah menanyakan hal lain. Kyuhyun yang geram tak peduli memasuki kamarnya dengan bringas.. di tariknya telinga sungmin layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja di jewer ibunya.

" kau apakan buku matematikaku?" kalau ini adalah sebuah anime maka mungkin telah kita lihat tanduk merah keras dan tajam yang telah menghiasi kepala kyuhyun yang berasap

" aku hanya meminjam kyunnie!" rajuk ? sejak kapan sungmin memanggil kyuhyun begitu

" Menggelikan. Kyunnie? Nama kekanakan apa itu" protes kyuhyun . peluh terlihat menetes dari keningnya. Handuknya pun masih tersampir di pundaknya. Dia harus mengikuti lari pagi karena kondisi tubuhnya yang kurang fit dari orang lain. Sungmin memandang kyuhyun sebentar setelah itu kembali menggigit pulpen nya . sembari menatap buku yang telah penuh coretan . aku benci matematika.

" kau sedang mengerjakan pr?" kyuhyun bertanya sambil melihat sungmin yang terus mengeluh

" iya dan itu matematika. Oh kyunnie, tamatlah riwayatku besok!" keluh sungmin lagi

" berhenti memanggilku kyunnie kelinci bodoh " geram kyuhyun.

" kenapa? Nama itu lucu. Kyuhyun terdengar menyeramkan. Jadi aku ganti saja menjadi lebih simple dan juga akrab. Gantilah nama panggilanmu untukku itu Kelinci bodoh. Bisa kah menjadi sweet bunny? Kedengaran lebih manis" sungmin mengerjabkan kedua bola mata foxynya pelan. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman. Bahkan kepalanya telah bergoyang. Dan kyuhyun hanya menatap dengan tatapan –kau namja yang menjijikkan- dan dibalas sungmin dengan tatapan –aku namja manis bukan menjijikkan-

" aishhh.. emosiku sering naik kalau melihat wajahmu. Bisakah kau keluar? Buatlah cemilan untukku!" perintah kyuhyun. Tapi sungmin tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Jam memang menunjukkan pukul 9 tapi sebelum berangkat lari mereka telah melewatkan sarapan pagi dengan sepiring nasi goreng lezat. Jadi sekarang kyuhyun yang kurang kerjaan malah meminta cemilan disaat sungmin buasnya ingin memakan seluruh soal matematikanya.

" aku sibuk kyunnie! Buat sendiri saja. punya kaki dan tangankan? Sekalian jus strawberry untukku yah… " sungmin malah menyuruh balik ntah mengapa seperti kerbau yang dicocok hidungnya menurut saja saat sungmin menyuruhnya keluar sambil membuatkan jus. Sesampainya di dapur Kyuhyun menggeram kesal. Dia lebih kesal karena malah menuruti ucapan sungmin yang semena-mena dengan kamar dan tubuhnya.

" kyunnieee! Gak jadi jus. Susu strawberry saja" sungmin berteriak dari arah kamar kyuhyun

"punya kaki dan tangankan? Ambil sendiri!" teriak kyuhyun bosan. Iya dia bosan. Semua tugasnya telah selesai. Lagian ryeowook, sahabat satu-satunya malah asyik berlibur meninggalkan dia sendiri. Harus di ralat karena dia tidak sendiri disini. Ada sungmin yang masih dikamarnya

" eh? Dia kan pembantu disini. Lagian dia ada dikamarku. Bosan hidup rupanya. Baiklah akan ku usir dia sekarang juga.

Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya dengan kaki menghentak. Dijewernya sungmin dengan keras yang lagi tengkurap pasrah… sungmin memandang kyuhyun heran

" jus strawberry ku mana?" Tanya sungmin

" ya! Kau ini yang pembantukan? Bagaimana bisa kau malah menyuruhku hah" kyuhyun malah membentak. Namun sungmin tidak peduli. Dia mulai mempelajari watak kyuhyun. Dan memaklumin suasana hatinya yang mudah berubah.

" kyuhyun lepaskan! Appo!" rengek sungmin dengan telinga yang masih di jewer kyuhyun

" tidak akan sebelum kau membuatkanku cemilan. Cepat sana" kyuhyun mendorong sungmin kearah pintu.

" ish kau kasar sekali" teriak sungmin sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya pada isi kamarnya yang sangat berantakan. Beberapa bukunya berada di lantai. Ini pasti karena ulah sungmin. Sebenarnya kyuhyun heran kenapa makhluk bernama sungmin ini bisa – bisanya memilih kamarnya sebagai tempat belajar dan mengerjakan pr. Apalagi buku yang dilantai adalah buku matematika. Mengertilah dia saat melihat buku tugas sungmin. Dia terkikik melihat halaman depan buku maksudnya di lembaran pertama ada identitas diri yang ditulis sungmin.

Nama : Lee Sungmin – The Multitalent boy-

Kelas : 12 E -Excelent ^^b-

Sekolah : SAPPHIRE ELF High School

Buku : Mate MATI ka

" sebegitu susahnya kah matematika sampai kau menggaris bawahi kata mati , lee sungmin. Lagian apa itu E, Excellent. Jelas saja 12 dengan lebel E adalah kelas terendah. Kau ini kekanakan sekali lee sungmin"

kyuhyun tersenyum. Beberapa hari ini dia harus mengontrol diri. Tadi dia sempat singgah di gereja dan menyempatkan diri berdoa. Tuhan akan mengerti kalau dia datang dalam keadaan berkeringat karena dia sudah tak tahan mengadukan nasipnya yang seakan kalah dihadapan sungmin. Sungmin merenggut segalanya. Mimpinya, detakan jantungnya bahkan helaan nafasnya seakan mengandung nama sungmin. Seringkali dia ingin mencekik sungmin yang tertidur agar dia bisa kembali menjadi kyuhyun yang biasa namun yang ada bukannya mencekik malah dia mendaratkan bibirnya di kening sungmin. Penjahat malam lah dia kini. Dan sungguh kyuhyun masih bingung dengan keadaannya. Baginya sungmin adalah mainan pengganti psp tapi ntah kenapa dia yang seakan menjadi permainan takdir seperti dirinya yang menjadi permainan diantara sungmin dan kepala sekolahnya. Rahangnya mengeras setiap mengingat ini. Olimpiade matematika. Dia tak menduga pelajaran favoritnya malah mengantarkannya dalam situasi aneh ini., dan salahkan saja bibirnya yang sangat terpelajar meminta sungmin menjadi pembantunya dihadapan orang tua sungmin dan lagi-lagi salahkan takdir yang membawa orang tua sungmin berlibur dan mengizinkan anaknya menjadi pembantunya.

" permainan yang menyesatkan" keluh kyuhyun sembari memutar buku tugas sungmin

" ya! Lepaskan bukuku. Ini cemilanmu" kata sungmin sambil membawa beberap cake diatas piring dan juga jus jeruk. Sungmin hapal minuman favorit kyuhyun yang satu ini.

Sungmin lalu menuju lantai tampatnya tadi berguling disodorkannya jus jeruk. Kyuhbyun mengambil dan menyeruputnya sedikit

" huaa segarnyaa… pembantu pintar" puji kyuhyun dan sungmin hanya mendelik kesal

" masa ku menjadi pembantu tinggal seminggu. Jadi jangan panggil aku begitu" keluh sungmin

" kelinci cerewet!" kyuhyun meminum minumannya lagi

" itu lebih baik , ketimbang kelinci bodoh." Kata sungmin. Dan kyuhyun hanya asyik memakan cake buatan sungmin

" pelajaran ini kenapa begitu sulit sih. Aku sudah mencari jawabannya di buku-bukumu kyunnie tapi hasilnya tak ada. Bukumu jelek sekali tak ada jawabannya" keluh sungmin. Kyuhyun menggerutu tak terima. Bukunya ini buku mahal dengan jumlah terbatas. Seenaknya saja dia berkata begitu

" buku ku ini lebih mahal dari dirimu babo! kau saja yang kielewatan bodoh. Sini ku lihat soalnya" kyuhyun mulai membaca soal matematika sungmin. Matanya membulat heran. Kyuhyun memandang sungmin lalu menatap soal matematika itu terjadi beberapa saat sampai kyuhyun mengembalikan buku sungmin

" sepertinya memang kau yang kelewat bodoh! Ini soal yang mudah. Baca soalnya" kata kyuhyun

" tadikan sudah kau baca. Untuk apa ku bacakan lagi. Intinya ini soal yang sulit. " kata sungmin

" sudah baca saja. Aku akan membantumu mengerjakan" kata kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum senang. Belajar matematika oleh masternya tentu saja dia mau. Apalagi sang master adalah orang yang ekhemdicintainyaekhem. Seakan panen durian perasaan sungmin kini. Tapi lebih membahagiakan saat di kecup

'aish lupakan soal kecupan lee sungmin' ujarnya dalam hati.

" benarkah kau mau membantuku?" sungmin membutuhkan kepastian

" dari pada ku mati kebosanan lebih baik mati dalam matematika kan, anak 12 Excellent" ledek kyuhyun dengan menaikkan alisnya bermaksud menggoda.

" cih dasar. Baiklah ini soalnya. Sebuah pabrik farmasi menyediakan dua jenis bahan campuran yaitu Campuran A dan campuran B. Campuran A terdiri atas Bahan 1= 0,4 kg dan Bahan 2= 0,6 kg. sedangkan campuran B terdiri atas Bahan 1 =0,8 kg dan Bahan 2 = 0,2 kg. dengan menggu—"

" tunggu dulu aku catat dulu. Sini perhatikan" kyuhyun menarik sungmin mendekat padanya. Sungmin mati-matian menahan detakan jantungnya.

" lanjutkan" perintah kyuhyun

" dengan menggunakan bahan campuran A dan campuran B akan di buat campuran C. campuran C sekurang-kurangnya mengandung bahan 1 sebanyak 4 kg dan sekurang-kurangnya mengandung bahan 2 sebanyak 3 kg. harga tiap kg campuran A adalah Rp. 20.000,00 dan tiap kg campuran B adalah Rp. 10.000,00 . buatlah model matematika untuk masalah program linear tersebut jika biaya untuk membuat C diharapkan semurah-murahnya. Tuh kan kyunnie, ini soal mau nya apa sih? Ini kan pabrik farmasi aku cari di buku kimia tidak ada jawabannya. Terus ini campuran bangunan kan? Masak aku harus nanya tukang bangunan" sungmin mempoutkan mulutnya sedangkan kyuhyun sudah komat kamit menghadapi celotehan sungmin

**Pletak**

Gulungan kertas kini memukul sungmin lumayan keras., sungmin mengaduh luar bias

" aku tak pernah mengira kau sebodoh ini. Ini soal matematika. Untuk apa kau cari di buku kimia hah? Lagian ini bukan campuran bangunan. Argghh.. aku rasa otakmu harus dicuci., di otakmu itu kebanyakan bakat jadi harus disterilisasikan, " gerutu kyuhyun. Pantas saja tadi dia melihat beberapa buku kimia. Dan jangan bilang buku biologinya itu juga keluar karena sungmin mencari jawabannya disana. Sungguh wow otak sungmin

" yah kan aku tidak tahu" katra sungmin membela diri. Salahkan saja otaknya yang dangkal pelajaran ini

" menghadapi kedangkalan otakmu membuatku gila. Ya sudah kita jawab saja. pertama-tama tetapkan besaran masalah sebagai variabel. Lalu rumuskan hubungan sesuai dengan ketentuan yang ada dalam soal. Coba kau tulis"

" ishh aku tidak tahu kyunnie, apa itu variebel apalagi kau menyuruhku tulis rumus. Matilah aku" gerutu sungmin

" sepertinya aku harus mengajarimu dari pelajaran awal. Semoga saja kau tau kali bagi kurang tambah. Kalau tidak.."

" kalau tidak apa kyunnie?" sungmin memandang kyuhyun takut

" aku akan menggantungmu di pohon sekolah besok pagi" kata kyuhyun dengan seringaian andalannya

"MWOO? ANDWEEE!" teriak sungmin histeris

**^-^Multitalent^-^**

" akhirnya selesai juga" sungmin menghela nafas lega melihat tugasnya telah selesai. Dan di jamin benar karena kyuhyun yang mengerjakan. Kalian tahu selama beberapa jam ini kyuhyun hanya akan berteriak melihat ke'pintaran' sungmin. Dia sudah capek menggunakan kata bodoh. Karena sebenar nya pembantu kesayangannya ini lebih dari sekedar bodoh. Dan kyuhyun sudah kehabisan kosakata.

" ya sudah sana buatkan aku minum. Aku haus" bagaimana tidak haus kyuhyun terus berteriak. Ini adalah kali pertamanya dia mengerjakan tugas sekaligus mengajari orang lain. Ryeowook pun yang notabene adalah sahabatnya tak pernah diajari. Dia hanya akan memberika buku tugasnya untuk disalin ryeowoo. Kurang baik apalagi dia

" ini sudah mengajari ku seonsaengnim" kata sungmin berlaga menjadi siswa polos. Dan kyuhyun hanya mendengus nnamun sebentar kemudian dia tersenyum. Di acaknya rambut sungmin. Dia sangat gemas melihat wajah murid dadakannya itu. Diminumnya air yang tadi disodorkan sungmin.

" aku lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang di luar? Kau pasti capekkan belajar seharian ini?" ajak kyuhyun yang dibalas anggukan heran dari sungmin

" ya sudah aku mau mandi. Lihat bahkan keringatku lebih banyak saat mengajarimu ketimbang olahraga tadi." Kyuhyun menyambar handuknya.

" dan bereskan buku itu. Kamarku cukup berantakan tadi. Segera mandi. Dan ikut berangkat"

Blam

Pintupun ditutup meninggalkan sungmin yang tersenyum sambil membereskan buku

' entah kenapa aku merasa seperti di ajak kencan. Kencan di hari minggu. Huaa senangnya'

Mobil mewah itu membelah jalan . kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya disalah satu café cukup terkenal. Mereka lalu mengambil tempat. Sungmin mentap kagum melihat interiornya. Dan juga masakan yang dihidangkan. Ah rasanya liurnya sudah ingin menetes saking tergiurnya.

" apa sekarang bisa di makan?" Tanya sungmin membuatbkyuhyun tertawa.

" dasar kelinci bodoh.. ya di makan saja ini memang dipesan untuk dimakan. Bukan hanya makan"

Mereka pun makan dengan lahap sesekali di selingi tawa dan candaan bahkan ledekan dari kyuhyun., sungmin hanya tersenyum saja. rasanya dia begitu bahagia sekarang.

" kau itu kekanakan sekali. Makan saja belepotan" kyuhyun meraih dagu sungmin. Di bersihkannya noda sambal di ujung bibir sungmin. Sungmin terpaku. Jantungnya kini seakan berlomba menalukan detakan yang cepat., kyuhyun menatapnya intens terlebih saat kyuhyun meraih kedua pipinya. Kyuhyun sendiri tak sadardengan apa yang dilakukannya.

" aku kan lapar kyu. Kau itu maklumi saja" bela sungmin. Sebenarnya dia malu. Tapi yah sekedar menutupi ditepisnya tangan kyuhyun lalu diraihnya serbet untuk membersihkan mulutnya.

Saat ini mereka telah makan siang. Hanya menikmati desert yang disediakan. Sungmin memakan desertnya sedangkan kyuhyun hanya menyesap jus jeruknya. Tak ada suara setelah acara membersihkan noda tadi. Sungmin yang merasa jengah lalu membuka suara.

" kyu, kenapa sih tidak mau ikut olimpiade matematika? Secara kamu kan bisa?" Tanya sungmin. Sebenarnya dari awal mengetahui kyuhyun, sungmin sangat penasaran tentang hal ini. Kyuhyun yang merasa sungmin mulai memaksanya mengikuti matematika merubah sikapnya dia menjadi lebih ketus dari sebelumnya

" bukan urusanmu juga kan?"

" iya sih. Tapi kan sayang. Kalau aku bisa aku yang ikut. Sayang aku kan bodoh" kata sungmin. Sungmin tulus bertanya namun kyuhyun merasa bahwa sungmin sedang membuatnya mengikuti olimpiade konyol itu.

" dibayar berapa kamu sama kepala sekolah jung itu?" Tanya kyuhyun dingin

" maksudmu kyu. Aku tak mengerti" sungmin jujur tak mengerti namun raut wajahnya yang memang polos disalah artikan kyuhyun

" buka topengmu itu. Sok polos! Bilang saja dibayar berapa kau, untuk memaksaku mengikuti olimpiade matematika hah? " suara kyuhyun mulai meninggi. Dia sungguh kesal sekarang. Olimpiade matematika membuat darahnya mendidih. Dan sepertinya sungmin salah membuka pembicaraan dengan membahas olimpiade itu.

" dari mana kau tahu kyu?" Tanya sungmin kaget

" jawab aku. Dibayar berapa kau hah? Berapa uang yang dia keluarkan dengan menjadikan mu bonekanya? Aku bisa membayarmu lebih dari itu" kyuhyun marah sangat marah.

" diam berarti iya. Aku tak menyangka kau hanya namja murah yang mau di suruh oleh kepala sekolah jung itu, namja tak tau diri"

Jlebbbb

Rasanya sungmin baru ketiban tangga dan dihunus oleh pedang diwaktu yang sama. Sakit. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Hanya sekedar mengalihkan rasa sakit dihatinya.

-Inn~~~

-Min~~~

-umin~~~~

-SUNGMINNNNN~~~~ WOOY~~~~

TBC

**^-^Multitalent^-^**

**Annyeong….**

**Rae datang bawa multitalent yang semakin aneh ya.. *diangguki reader**

**Kangen ama rae gak reader?...*reader: KAGAKKKK! *Pundung :3**

**Jangan bunuh saya untuk adegan terakhir. Bener deh saya tidak tau kenapa malah gitu. Gaje banget gak sih. Alurnya ngambang yah :3 . berasa sinetron mini hahaha :D**

**Sebenarnya udah lama mau publish tapi aku malah sakit. Jadinya baru bisa sekarang. Mianhe saya tidak bisa publis cepat. Tapi insyaallah tak akan terbengkalai kok ini ff abal. Pastinya bakalan sampai ada tulisan END , reader pasti udah bosankan ama TBC hehehe.. Rae saja yang nulis pengen nyekek TBC. Kkkk~**

**Ini balasan review untuk kemaren…**

_**Hyuknie :**_siapa yang manis ? Rae kah? *ditampol. Hati-hati diabetes loh hehe.. gomawo sudah baca ^^

_** : **_ ini sudah lanjut. Gomawo ne sudah baca ^^

_** :**_ming sih main ditengah. Orang lagi berantem juga. Kyu mau jaga image dulu katanya makanya gak mau ngaku. Ini udah lanjut ne. gomawo ^^

_**SSungMine :**_kyuhyun gak pintar jujur. Dia tukang boong. Makanya dirinya aja di boongin. Aku mau buat dia bingung ama perasaannya. Sesekali kyuhyun dikejamin kkkk~. Kibum gak boleh ke siwon. Kibum udah paten ama Rae *ditabok won. Gomawo ne ^^

_**KyuMin Child Clouds :**_kyaaaaa…. Ming fall in love with evil. Save our sweety bunny kkkkk~ ini dah lanjut . gomawo ^^

_**Sitapumpkinelf :**_ciuman kyuhyun ada bibit bunganya. apalagi kalau dapat nilai matematika tinggi bisa-bisa toko bunga pindah ke sungmin saking berbunganya hahaha… gomawo ^^

_**BunnyPoro : **_huwaaa andweee.. power aegyo attack tak boleh masak cuman buat bunnyporo sih, aegyo nya buat Rae juga. Memang nih kyuhyun ama siwon harus dihukum. Bisa-bisanya nonjok sungmin. Bersamaan lagi. Kan baby ming atiiit…

_**Maximumelf :**_dalam kamus kyuhyun tidak mengenal cemburu tapi iri kkkkk~~ jadiannya kapan yah? Kalian mau jadian? *nanya kyumin

Kyu : kami tidak mau jadian*smirk

Min: kami kan sudah menikah *aegyo

*kurung kyumin di wc(?)*

Gomawo ne ^^

_**Kyuqie :**_sungmin sih mudah terjerat pesona kyuhyun. Jatuh cinta deh. Ini sudah lanjut kok. Gomawo ne ^^

_**Ria : **_hallo ria! Selamat membaca FF abal ku ne. semoga gak mual tapi dianjurkan bawa kantongan kali saja mual mendadak hahaha

Gak papa kok, baru ninggalin jejak. Aku senang kok ria udah bersedia ninggalin jejak. Tapi jejaknya di bersihin ada pasir nya nih haha*di tampol ria

Nilainya sungmin masih ngambang. Nungguin kyuhyun olimpiade baru deh nilainya selamat. Kyuhyun gak cemburu, tapi iri *sama aja. Kyuwon emang tega nampol ming. Kasihan pipinya. Ntar aku buat kyu nyium ming ampe puas /Rae yang loyo/. Gomawo ne ^^

_**Minoru :**_udangnya udah hilang dalam perut sungmin kkkkk~. Itu kepala sekolah jung mau diinterogasi kenapa ngotot banget. Tapi tenang ntar kyuhyun yang introgasi. Gomawo ne ^^

_**Kimteechul :**_hellow kim tee chul ^^.. silahkan dibaca. Tapi kalau membosankan ditanggung sendiri loh yah.. hahah.. terimakasih karena ff ini lucu dan menarik .terimakasih udah ninggalin jejak. NADO SARANGHAEEEE.. *love sigh

Nado saranghae sungmin-ah hahaha*dijitak kimteechul…

Gomawo ne ^^

**Hah.. cuap-cupanya selesai. Mian ne kalau Rae rada gaje , rae lagi stress… **

**Oh iya big thanks buat yang sudah baca, review, follow, dan favorit baik itu story maupun authornya. **

**Selamat mereview ^^**

**Kamsahamnida**

**-Raekyuminnie-**


End file.
